


WILL

by The Mad Girl (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Omega Revolution [HIATUS] [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad guy Chilton, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Ravenstag, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Mad%20Girl
Summary: He's always been the strange one in Wolf Trap. Thanks to his empathic abilities he's the town's weirdo. When he's assigned by his friend, Jack Crawford, to work on a murder cannibalistic issue he finds himself falling in love with the alpha Lord Hannibal Lecter, who offers assistance. He's unaware that he's met his soulmate and what it entails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have five complete chapters for Will's story. I'm kind of stuck on a mini writer's block for this one because I want to see which path I want to go. Hopefully I'll decide and will get right back onto updating this. So stay tuned for the updates and thankyu for all your love and support <3

It was more than likely that he was the most outlandish person in Wolf Trap. It wasn't even the monstrous murderers of the town that were freaks - it was _him_. The cold, heartless ones committing crimes had no emotions but he could actually _understand_ them. He didn't exactly know how or why this started happening to him. People who believed themselves to be experts of the human mind speculated that it was trauma that brought about him being Wolf Trap's freak.

It came off as an insult long ago but now it was just how others portrayed him. In their description of him they would all add the word "freak." He got used to people seeing him this way and even referred to himself the same way they described him. It wasn’t an easy life – but whose was? Will liked to believe things could be far worst for him.

“Will?” He snapped out of the daze he was stuck in as he kept his eyes fixated on the small stream in the forest. His fishing was being interrupted yet he couldn’t complain unfortunately.

Will tightened his grip on his fish net and looked up to see Jack Crawford, an alpha he had grown used to in his life. In any other circumstances they would’ve never met. There was no regret for having the tall, dark skinned alpha in his life – Will was grateful for the alpha and his wife, Bella. The both of them had welcomed him into their lives when they had no reason to do so.

_They pitied you, _Will allowed himself to think since it was the undying truth. He didn’t hate them for feeling sympathetic. If only they could _see_ him.

The reason he knew the Crawford’s was because of a situation that arose amongst his family. Whether he suppressed the memories or it was due to his age, Will didn’t recall much of his parents. Originally, Will wasn’t from Wolf Trap but from a largely populated town called New Orleans. A man and woman, dark hair and light skin with the same surname as he. The only thing he reminisced about the pair was their bodies sprawled on the floor and blood everywhere.

_“The poor child is an orphan now,” a male official of the town spoke sympathetically as he eyed young Will, who was wrapped in a blanket by a kind woman who came by to watch him – she was a random citizen. Every town had a council and the members came over once a citizen entered the Graham household to find Will staring down at his dead parents. _

_Another man from the council breathed, “This is the worst situation a child can endure.” After taking a peak at the frozen child in the room, he whispered to the other man, “No one wants to take him in either.”_

_“No one wants to take in a disturbed kid…So what do we do with him?” _

The council decided on taking him to an orphanage, the Lions and Lambs, a large property owned by the town’s church. Being an orphan there was no source of education. The sisters brought books for the children and that seemed to be it. For the longest time Will read the same books more than a hundred times. The other children heard of his misfortune and stayed away from him. They all thought of him to be bad luck – the reason why his parents were dead.

He didn’t know where it came from but it just happened. With the other children he had been sleeping when someone had murdered a little orphan girl. Her corpse was found outside and the council sent people they trusted to figure out who killed the little girl. It took his memory and mind to find out who the killer was. Since the investigation was private, Will only received what the “investigators” carelessly left unattended. All he had to do was close his eyes when he was in the presence of the little girl’s corpse and it was all set.

_It was nighttime. The sisters told the little girl she couldn’t keep the bunnies she took in as her pets. While releasing them, he sneaks up on her. Distracted by the sadness within her, she doesn’t notice him behind her. Without hesitation, he puts his hands on her and snaps her neck. It’s quick and not messy. The girl falls to the floor, lifeless and no longer a life in this world. _

Will overheard the little girl’s story when the investigators were talking to the priest and sisters. They explained that she witnessed her mother and siblings being murdered by her own father. The only reason her father let her go was because he told her, _"She was next," _and like that the little girl was screaming and running out of her house to the council. When the council went to check out the home they found bodies and lacked the murderer. Without doubt, Will concluded it was the girl's father that had killed her.

He didn't know what was wrong with the man but he must've been sick in the head with no cure. The killer even had his own _design _which was snapping the necks of his family. The priest reiterated the girl's words - apparently she watched her father snap her family's neck like chickens. Clearly the council would sentence death to the man if he ever showed his face ever again. 

He kept it a secret until it was publicly announced that the killer was found - the little girl's father. He confessed to everything. No one was supposed to be happy but Will was proud that he figured it out before anyone had. Although no one knew he had the answer, he praised himself. Perhaps he wouldn't just be another orphan? He could help out in case this ever happened again. 

_"I've been told of your vivid imagination," _those were the first words Jack had exchanged with him when they first met. 

Will was glad the Crawford's didn't try to keep him contained but they had authority. They kind of were his "guardians" in a way. 

"What's happened now?" Will got used to asking whenever Jack searched for him. He didn't live anywhere near the town like he used to. He preferred living in isolation. 

As always, Jack began as he usually did. He felt guilty yet he wasn't. So he asked his question that became the beginning of their conversations. Lacking a sigh, Jack spoke, "Can I borrow your imagination?" 

And the cycle started again. 


	2. Chapter 2

_There were professionals who dealt with situations he's tried answering. He didn't know helping out with a few murderers in New Orleans would bring him all the way into another town. This town was busier and the only ones suspicious of anything were the experts he was going to meet soon. They were always trying to find the murderers of innocent and cruel people - it was their job. _

_The priest at the Lions and Lambs mentioned a place and even traveled with him to Baltimore. When Will became a teenager he got heavily involved with the murder cases in New Orleans. Since he believed no one would believe him, he confided in the priest who swore to believe him. Countless murder cases were solved thanks to his help. Not all of them knew how he was able to figure it out - he never told the priest but the old man probably figured it was something mental._

_"Hello I'm Jack Crawford," a tall dark skinned man with a small amount of hair entered the room with a small welcoming smile on his face. To anyone they'd describe Jack as a friendly man without sins - everyone sinned, Will knew._

_Aware of Jack's authority and the fact that the man was an alpha, Will rose from his seat and extended his hand. He was trying to be normal himself since he had been told by others that he was the definition of awkward. The others at the orphanage told him he should try to smile and at least act friendly - maybe people would be convinced that he didn't mean any ill will. _

_"Will Graham." Will introduced himself, excluding the 'nice to meet you.' He scolded himself for not bringing that up. He withdrew his hand back, "P-pleasure to meet you, Sir Crawford." _

_Jack wasn't one for formalities by the amused look on his face. "Just Jack, is fine, Will." They both sat down across from each other. "You do know why you're right, right Will?" _

_The priest explained that the officials in Baltimore had heard of Will Graham and his work with trying to find the killers. They wanted to meet Will and know if they could use him for their own team. The priest thought it was a good idea - Will would have a role in life and wouldn't have to be concerned about finding work or even protecting himself. _

_Will didn't need to ask Jack if they really needed him - the priest swore that they did - they needed a mind like Will's. They'd do anything if they got to keep him as an official. _

_During the conversation with Jack, the alpha male explained that they would be willing to make Will accept doing whatever they needed to. The offer was worth it and he could ask them of something and he'd get it as long as it meant he would be working for them. What omega was taken care of like that? He was also an orphan omega at that. Omegas weren't even promised work. _

There was only one risk in taking th job Jack offered him that day. He was to use his _imagination _which was the best way to explain it to someone. Jack and the others called it a "gift" but it wasn't to him. Before he got onto Jack's team they didn't know that a part of every killer left a part of themselves in him - they _all_ did. Some he thought more of than others but they never left as they should've.

He had a clue what he was getting himself into but he didn't know how it would later affect him. Will accepted Jack's offer and was a part of the team. Since this was a long-term arrangement, the orphanage gave Jack full guardianship of Will so he wouldn't be known as a "lone omega." Jack and Bella were more like good friends to him than parents. They were a few years older than him but he didn't see them as parents. They cared for him though. 

In their welcoming, cozy home he stayed. Their house wasn't tiny so they had two spare rooms - one he used. He was an official on Jack's team for three years until he stopped altogether. Jack tried convincing him to stay and that they would figure it out. 

Putting himself in every killer's shoes had gotten the best of him. It was starting to get too much when he began seeing the murderers everywhere. It was beyond abnormal. Only Jack knew the full extent of his ability and he kept it that way thankfully. He would rather not have people know about how strange he truly was. 

At least when he officially left Jack actually helped him out when he had no reason to. Will settled into a different town, Wolf Trap. He had his own property, a house he filled with stray dogs he found. He fished at the nearby river and he even built boats and helped repair anyone else's. The only people who needed boat fixing were fishermen or people who kept boats for a living - which was sometimes the case. 

For the three years he worked with Jack and lived with the Crawford's they supplied him with suppressant elixir and even this oil that masked someone's race. Not all people could get their hands on it but Jack had connections and was able to get some. Due to Will's work in the investigation field, Jack made sure Will had enough of both to last him a while - something the man didn't have to do but did. 

There was probably one reason why Jack still helped him out. It had been a few months since Jack has needed his help, but he finally came back. Before resigning, Will promised Jack that if he ever needed him again that he could come to him for assistance. Will really didn't resign. He was still tied to Jack and the alpha brought him whenever there was a case that couldn't be solved. 

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire, _Will thought whenever Jack left him alone and brought him back when a case arose. 

The cycle restarted when Jack came back and once more, Will shattered each time. 


	3. Chapter 3

After making sure his beloved companions were safe and sound, he followed Jack back to Baltimore. While they rode on Jack's wagon, the alpha described the case to him. Seven girls had gone missing all of a sudden. They all the same appearance and we're if the same age as well. Each and every one of them was taken from their own homes sometimes with or without their parents present. Being all around sixteen and fifteen, they would've or had already presented. 

Will wondered if this killer was going based off a certain race, "Have they all presented?" It was a question that always came up. Sadistic alphas killed targeted omegas to gain control or other alphas for a challenge of dominance. 

_And they call me the odd one, _Will thought as he could think up of a five killers whose mentality was worst than his own. 

Jack cleared his throat, "Actually, they have. It's a mix though - some alpha, omega and beta." He must've thought the same thing when trying to figure it out. "The parents thought it was against one race in particular." 

That wasn't the case clearly so they didn't know who would be next. Any female that had dark hair, light eyes and was sixteen or fifteen was a risk for being this killer's victim. Obviously once Jack discovered what the killer was searching for he warned any families with daughters that could be potential victims. 

By the time they arrived in Baltimore it was nearly nighttime and Jack promised that by the next morning they'd begin the case once more. Will packed lightly since he knew it wouldn't take long for him to find the killer - it never did. A neighbor of his, a beta, Molly, and her son, Wally, would keep an eye out for his dogs. Wally loved the dogs so Molly said it was a trade. He didn't need to worry about his fluffy friends while he was away. 

He could see the lights through the window meaning Bella must've been waiting for their arrival. Will took his own items off while Jack went to go put the two horses in their stables along with the wagon. Will waited for Jack who finished within minutes. Before they even knocked on the door, Bella opened it with a soft smile.

Will could tell after first meeting Bella that she hardly placed her trust in just anyone. The female alpha probably knew from experience due to Jack's work - Jack might've warned her to never trust anyone even those with good intentions. On Bella's Trust List there were more than likely only ten people at the most. Jack didn't trust a lot of people either. Will was on Bella's good side - sometimes he believed that was because she knew of his story. 

"Will, it's been some time," Bella greeted the omega male with a tone you'd use when first meeting a shy child. "How have you been?" 

Will smiled back at the woman, "I've been well. How about you?" Seeing the small creases under her eyes told him it got harder for her. It wasn't easy having a spouse who saw death and cruel things all the time.

Luckily there was no one out in the world for him. Others would believe his "clock was ticking" since he wasn't mated already with pups. Typically omegas found their alphas sometime after presenting. However it was the family arranging an omega's marriage and he lacked a family so he skipped out on all the omega lessons and the search for a mate. 

There was a list of abnormal features about him. The rest of the omegas were creating families or were searching for mates unlike he. Omegas were forced to live that way and since his "guardians" who were the Crawford's weren't pressuring it than he didn't need to worry about it. Jack said that if he met a suitable alpha than he'd give his blessing and Will's alpha would have him to himself. None of that had begun yet and it was mainly Will's fault. 

It's not that he didn't want to share happiness with someone it's just that there was no one he favored. He heard omegas being forced to mate with whatever alpha their parents wanted them to mate with. Will didn't want to stay chained to someone he didn't care for - he'd rather be alone. Who would want a freak like him anyway? Alphas only saw his looks and once they figured out what wrong in his head they'd run for the hills. 

When he entered the Crawford household a familiar face was seen inside. A stunning alpha female with dark hair and light eyes stood there with joy as she looked upon Will. The male omega recalled one of his dear friends when entering Jack's team. Alana Bloom, an intelligent and compassionate, woman who was a professional when it came to the human mind. She worked at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Along with other workers, she tried solving people that had issues with their minds. 

Will worried Alana would try to fix him herself but she swore that she never tried diagnosing people she cared for. He's never told Alana of his struggles but sometimes he felt like she knew. She didn't walk on eggshells but she was cautious when it came to him. He felt like he could trust her but he worried one day she'd never look at him the same. He worried it'd be like that with the Crawford's too. 

He wanted to say that he had control over his mind but he knew he didn't, at least not completely. Will didn't want to imagine a time when his own mind wouldn't belong to him but he feared it'd happen. Would they all still care for him as they did now? Would they want to mold his mind or accept him as they had done before? 

Most of his nightmares consisted of going rogue. Leaning too close into the darkness that it wouldn't ever let him go. Why was it so painful to try to stray away? No matter how many times he tried it just kept coming back. Pulling away was harder than accepting. It hurt more too.

"It's good to see you, Alana," Will expressed joyfully as the alpha embraced him tightly. He had missed her just as much as she missed him. 

Alana rubbed circles around Will's back soothingly. She pulled away, her smile remaining, "How are the dogs?"

Alana visited his home many months ago after he resigned and she debated on getting a dog of her own. She was always kind to his furry friends and whenever she insisted the dogs more warmer than any blanket in the world. 

"They're good. Active and joyful as ever," Will answered. At the moment he actually missed them. He cleared his throat, "How have you been?" 

Alana wore her emotions on her face so you could easily tell when she was happy or disappointed about something. She was sincerely happy, "Well... I've been good." Will could see she was hiding something. 

Will raised an eyebrow, Alana always questioned him so now it was his turn. "What are you not mentioning? I could tell there's something." 

Alana gulped and her cheeks went dark pink, clearly caught off guard. She stammered, "Uh, it's n-nothing, really...I'm fine." 

Will took a guess at it, "Is that boss of yours being crude again?" Alana's boss was throwing sexual comments her way. 

Alana scoffed, "He's suggestive towards anyone that has a pretty face and nice body." She shuddered at the thought. Will had never met the man and didn't want to. He's been lucky enough to have avoided encountering the vulgar alpha. 

"I'm sure you'll tell me sooner or later." Will supposed as he heard Jack and Bella holler at them to get ready for dinner. 

Alana smirked, "Like when you'll tell me when you finally meet someone?" She walked past him and followed in tow. 

_She's found someone, _Will guessed as he entered the dining room. He frowned at Alana's words, _ She'll never hear me say I've met someone - there'll never be anyone. _


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came around there was a knocking coming from the outside of the Crawford household. Being a light sleeper, Will woke up immediately aftet hearing the first knock. With his instincts, he grabbed anything near that could be used as a weapon. All members of Jack's team were given a sword and a small pouch with three daggers. He was allowed to keep his after resigning. He even created spears made from wood for extra protection. 

He grabbed one of his daggers and quietly exited his room. He hid behind a wall as Jack opened the entrance door and revealed a woman with dark hair. Slowly his memory came back when he remembered she was a member of Jack's team. Along with two other males, they worked specifically with the body rather than trying to figure out who was the murderer was. 

"Jack, there's been a eighth one." The alpha female said as she looked at her superior. Will put down his dagger and rushed back upstairs to get ready. He would be leaving with Jack.

By the time Bella was knocking on the guest room door, Will was opening the door and dressed already. He had his sword and pouch of daggers with him. Bella wasn't shocked by how prepared he was - she saw it in Jack whenever he was needed for urgent cases that arose anytime of the day. Bella was accustomed to it all.

Without a meal Jack and he were exiting the Crawford household. Bella told them to be careful as they waved and got onto the wagon. Will watched as Bella went back inside and closed the door. Just as it was hard for Bella to live with Jack it must be hard for Jack too. Both of them constantly worrying for each other's lives - Jack losing his while working and Bella losing hers when her husband was away being unable to protect her. 

It was bittersweet since sometimes the dark thoughts beat the light ones. Will supposed it was nice to have someone to care enough about your well-being. He didn't have that yet but he wasn't sure if he wanted it. Being with someone had responsibilities - not that Will couldn't handle loving and caring for someone. There was no proof someone, who he loved, would stay with him if he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer. 

What soothed him was the idea that the alpha for him was dead. He wouldn't have to mope around. He could continue with his life and lose his mind to himself. Although he had his dogs he never had to worry about them. If he became insane he doubted or at least hoped he wouldn't hurt them. His biggest worry was harming others, excluding his dogs. 

The main building where Jack's team stayed was a large brick wall building painted white. There was a wooden sign that said BALTIMORE CRIMINAL OFFICIALS. They weren't knights, just people trying to solve cases in need of answers. There were only a few knights per town - they mostly stayed where the king was. Baltimore was far from any kingdoms, it was a secluded town reigned over by a council. 

Will assisted Jack in putting his wagon nearby the others and putting the horses in the stable. All owned wagons had their owner's name painted on it while all horses knew who their owners were - they waited for them to return. At least no one had to worry about their horses being stolen - they stayed away from strangers. 

When they entered the building Will was greeted by the familiar scent mixture of alphas and betas. He was the only omega who had worked there. Jack had been hesitant with allowing Will into the job until he heard about what Will could do. The omega figured he was the first and the last omega to ever work there. Jack wasn't discriminating anyone but there wasn't a line of omegas behind Will - like everyone else, even omegas believed other omegas working out of the household was peculiar. Not all omegas had access to masking oil that would hide their race either. 

"There you are, Jack!" It was a male alpha, the female alpha that went to Jack's home and another male who he couldn't tell the race of. It reminded him of his own situation. Will speculated that this man must've been an omega like him. Jack probably supplied the other with masking oil since he worked for him. 

The alphas had grey hair and the other male had black hair and blue eyes. Seeing how close the two males were brought thoughts inside of Will's head. 

He remembered their faces but he didn't have names to attach them to. It was a few months before his resignation when newbies were brought into the job: the two alphas and apparent omega arrived then. Will didn't get much interaction with them since Jack was always with him talking to him as he tried getting the answer to the case. He didn't even realize the black haired man could possibly be an omega. 

"Elise Nichols, dark hair and light eyes. Sixteen and presented as a beta," the grey haired alpha said as Jack listened keenly as they continued walking towards where Jack's office would be. 

Will knew that the first thing they needed to do was to talk to the parents. No doubt Mr. and Mrs. Nichols would be the distraught but they needed all they could get from them that would help solve the case.

Jack's office was a large room with a big desk and a chair behind with two chairs in front of it. Blank journals were used to document anything on the cases needing to be solved. One journal had information there was to know about the victims were added into the book. There was another empty journal where the killers were documented - it was written on the murderer's page on whether they obtained the killer. The last journal was about the summary of the case and whether it had been solved. It bothered Will that not all killers were incarcerated but he couldn't catch every killer that roamed the world. 

Jack eyeballed the three, "I need you three to keep the fort down for now until we get anything on the others." He looked at the female alpha directly, "When did you receive word about Elise missing?" 

The female replied, "Exactly three minutes before I was about to leave. The Nichols came banging on the door with tears. I had the late shift and I stayed until I heard what they had to say. Jimmy and Brian were coming in when I went to your house to alert you." 

Jack nodded and spun to look at Will, "I'm assuming we should head over to the Nichols's now?" He suggested the omega who had no choice but to accept. 

As ordered, the three stayed back while Jack and Will exited the building. Beverly Katz, the female alpha, handed them the address before they left. The Nichols didn't live extremely far away so Jack and Will walked towards the household. 

While they made their way towards the family home, Will couldn't help but think about Jack's team, more specifically the omega. 

"I thought you weren't going to hire any other omega besides me?" Will began. 

Jack chuckled, "Is that jealousy I hear, Graham?" Of course Jack would tease him before actually answering the question.

Will wasn't jealous. He just remembered a time when Jack told him he'd be the only omega mainly because omegas didn't need to see so much cruelty in the world. Jack wasn't the controlling type he just didn't want to be the one to break a cycle. 

"I thought you only ever wanted one omega working under you. You said omegas shouldn't be seeing _this_ stuff. They're not made for it?" Will recalled that talk. 

Jack shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Zeller is as talented as Price and Katz - I always have room for intelligence. Zeller happened to be an omega and there was no one else. My team is small, Will, but we do a lot. Plus, you were leaving." 

Will knew Jack wasn't correct about that. Brian was on the team before Will even told Jack he was going to resign. His boss didn't even consider the fact. To him, Will was affected and he shook it off. That year it had gotten to much and when Will mentioned his resignation, Jack was shocked. He had expected Will to stay a bit longer.

"Zeller doesn't have family, like you," Will never liked being compared to. In the orphanage he was more prone to issues because he saw his parents lifeless bodies instead of the other children. He was used to comparison when he was younger. 

Jack could sense the tension. When things got hard through conversation or situations, Jack sighed in frustration. "If it makes you feel better, Will, he has the elixir and masking oil. Plus, I don't send him in on situations where he might be in danger." 

Will hoped that Beverly and Jimmy, the grey haired alpha, watched out for Brian. Before the three had come along, no one watched for his back. All he had was Jack and the other members on the team who left. Will wouldn't want any other omegas exposed to this unless they really wanted to. 

It was already so much for him but he was different. At least a part of the killer didn't leave their mark on Brian or anyone else. No one understood him. 

_It'd be nice to have that, now wouldn't it? _Will thought as he followed right behind Jack as they approached the Nichols home. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day had gotten stranger than it already was. While they were talking to the Nichols they figured out that the murderer meant to abduct Elise at her own home. They were all flabbergasted to find Elise, dead on lying tranquilly on her bed, up in her room. It had taken some convincing and sympathy to persuade the Nichols to allow them to do their job. 

Jimmy, Brian and Beverly would be arriving once Jack told them. Jack convinced the Nichols to come with him back to the building where he'd alert the rest of his team. Jack gave him permission to do what he needed to do. Will sensed the Nichols cat was downstairs doing whatever meaning he had a moment to himself to allow him to do what he did best. 

_There Elise Nichols was sleeping. She had no idea what was to come next. Will got on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat. Elise's eyes open widely in shock and she tries struggling under Will's grasp. Elise is choking and her eyes are watering up. Soon she'd be dead. Will keeps his hands on her throat until her eyes don't blink and she no longer can breathe. _

The murderer choked Elise to death. Clearly she hadn't been here all this time. The first place the Nichols would check is her bedroom. After realizing she was gone they wouldn't enter the room. There was a low chance Elise had still been alive but her parents clung onto hope. The murderer brought her back, but why? 

What was his reason? 

Will kept thinking about this killer as he sat in Jack's wagon. The council had begun talking with the Nichols, giving them support as they had done for the other families. In a different wagon Jimmy, Brian and Beverly wrapped Elise's body carefully and placed her in the back so they could carry her body back to the building and inspect it. They did this to see if the killer left something of theirs on their own victim. 

"What are you thinking, Will?" Jack asked the omega as they sat in Jack's office while the other three were examining Elise's corpse. 

It was a strange case indeed. Will didn't think it would be unsolvable. They'd find their answers soon enough. It was hard to believe that the killer would put Elise Nichols back though. 

The only body they had found was Elise's yet there had to be a reason. Why was Elise back at home rather than being with the killer? The killer had kept the others so what was so special about Elise? 

Beverly entered the office, a look on her face that told them she had news. "There's something you guys might want to see." 

When they followed Beverly they entered the room where the three opened up bodies and tried searching for anything that didn't look normal. Jimmy and Brian were dressed in robes that were caked in blood as well as their gloves on their hands. Beverly led them towards a table with a tray. On top of the tray was what Will believed to be a liver based on what he knew about the human organs. This liver had yellow little splotches littered on it. 

"There's an illness with all sorts of organs, this seems to be a liver illness. We noticed it looked like someone had taken it out and put it back in." Beverly explained. 

_Taken it out. Put it back in. _

Why would the killer want anything to do with a liver of some random beta girl? 

There was an idea in Will's head yet it would make anyone throw up bile if they heard the idea. It was the only idea that came up in his head. He heard some people who did witch rituals or spells the used human parts but he doubted that's what this killer was doing. No, this was something just as bad. 

People are eat animals livers all the time. 

So maybe, just maybe, this killer could he doing the same thing? Will had never come across cannibalistic murderers but it wasn't ruling it out. He believed in the unexpected and the impossible. It wasn't hard for anyone to eat people. He wouldn't know but maybe this killer did. 

No one would eat something that wasn't _perfect_. Someone wouldn't eat a dish if it was infected with a disease of some sort. That's why the killer had put Elise back. 

"He's eating them.." Will muttered as four pairs of eyeballs found their way and were staring at him with astonishment. He eyed Elise's opened corpse, "He's eating their organs." 

Whether they believed him or not, Jack was rushing him out of the room and the three went back to inspecting Elise's body to see if they could find anything else. All Will could think about was where the other bodies were. If this killer was eating the organs, he wouldn't just go for the liver. He was taking out all the organs but what did he do with the rest of the body? Will could only imagine the horror. 

They were back in Jack's office but Will was silent as his thoughts echoed. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. All he kept thinking about was a mysterious person placing a girl's corpse on the table. A knife in the person's hand used to cut into the girl and take out the precious _meat_ used for consumption. 

"Will, are you stepping too close to the edge?" Jack asked all of a sudden which made Will snap out of his thoughts. Jack gave him a warning look. "Don't start leaving me out, Will. What are you thinking?" 

Will licked his lips and didn't reply. Jack sighed deeply and summarized what he could. "This man, I'm going to assume...These girls are like hunted animals to him. If he's eating the organs, what is he doing to the other parts?" 

"I...I don't know, Jack," Will was trying his best to think like this killer but it wasn't easy. He wouldn't want this killer leaving a part of themselves on him. He had information, the tiniest bits, in his mind. He needed to put the pieces together to make the whole puzzle. 

The other three were able to determine she died due to being strangled to death. There was nothing off about Elise besides the removal and putting back of her liver. There were small amounts of true bone from antlers that were left on Elise's white dress. That was a strange feature that Will wouldn't get out of his mind along with the killer eating the girls' organs and doing whatever to the rest.

Jack excused Will home which was something the omega wasn't used to. Jack said Will needed to cool down. It was odd of the alpha. Jack has never given Will time to "calm down." Jack didn't have time for anyone, especially his best man, to take a break. Will would've questioned him if it weren't for Jack demanding him to leave. Will didn't make a scene so he just left. 

When he arrived at the Crawford household Bella wasn't inside. Since she was an alpha and they didn't have any children, Bella didn't have to stay inside the house. Will figured Bella might've had her own job - most alphas normally did. 

The omega was still finding it hard to comprehend why Jack dismissed him. Maybe the alpha didn't want him possibly bailing out him on this case? Will wasn't going to leave during a case - it was unprofessional. He wondered what else Jack had up his sleeve if he didn't want him falling into a dark pit again like last time. 

_Did he have a plan if I actually went too far?_ Will wondered as he stared up at the ceiling as he lied on his back. No matter what precautions Jack took it wouldn’t convince him running back to Baltimore to settle here like long ago.

Will gave up on that life though it sounded like an old lie becoming hard to believe. He could do whatever and it wouldn’t work. He could move miles away from Baltimore. He could marry and start a family – though that was an odd chance. He could make drastic changes and he’d be pulled back into Jack’s arms to do whatever he asked of him. It never helped that Jack deliberately told him details to intrigue him to get onto the case.

It felt like the guilt card but Will couldn’t complain. Jack wasn’t at fault for his _curse. _His parents might not be at fault for this ability of his. Sometimes it got him thinking of some other child was born as a Graham instead of him – would they have the same gift as he? Those thoughts were dark but he couldn’t keep them out of his head, specifically when he looked at families in Wolf Trap.

With a lump formed inside of his throat, he longed to return to his dogs back in Wolf Trap. He didn’t doubt Molly’s and Wally’s capability to take care of his cherished fluffy companions. Soon enough his eyelids closed and he entered the land of slumber, his dark dreams invading his mind without ever truly leaving.

_He was lying on his bed in what appeared to be his room back at his house in Wolf Trap. His eyes landed everywhere to search for his dogs that were nowhere to be found. Something at the corner of his eye made him turn his head to the right. Will gasped as he saw her. With her stomach opened up with blood all over her white dress, Elise Nichols laid right next to him. Her lifeless eyes never met his – she would never get to experience anything ever again. _

_His own instincts caused him to extend his hand to grasp at her. It’s not like he could cure her from death but lying there lifelessly made him feel worst. Why? It’s not like he was the one committing the crime. Unfortunately he was the only one who could solve the case. It all came back to him. No one truly knew that it was him who put all murderers away in the dungeons where a death sentence would be carried out in less than three days. _

_He found the killer by becoming them. _

_All of a sudden Elise’s body began floating up albeit slowly. There was no explanation but Will couldn’t bring himself to gasp or feel shock. His blue eyes witnessed Elise’s body float all the way up and suddenly she disappeared. He saw something red dripping down from his hand. Will tilted his head as he examined the blood that didn’t belong to him on his hand. _

_He didn’t kill Elise. He didn’t commit the crime. He wasn’t eating the organs of girls. He made sure to repeat this over and over again until he believed it. Strangely this time it didn’t help. It took a while but it wasn’t sticking anymore. Will tugged at his hair and screamed. _

Will sprung up from the bed and panted heavily. Beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of his forehead. After taking a large gulp, Will rubbed at his eyes until they adjusted.

_It’s just a dream, _he told himself all the time after awakening from a nightmare. He eyed the window where the skies were getting darker. It was those four words that he was finding hard to believe nowadays.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came soon enough. Will kept in mind what Jack possibility had under his sleeves and he got dressed. Bella was in the kitchen preparing breakfast by the time he emerged from his room. He couldn't see Jack anywhere - he assumed that the alpha male was getting ready too. 

"Jack is already at the office." Bella confessed after Will had sat down and she handed him a plate. She sat down across from him, "He had someone to talk to." 

Will found it odd for Jack to already be gone. Not that he was some lost puppy, but Will was always trailing behind Jack. It was a small difference but it obviously held absolutely no meaning. Bella said Jack had someone he was going to meet up with and discuss something unknown. Jack was entitled to his own privacy - he could talk to whoever he wanted to. 

Who would Jack to be talking with at this time when they were trying to discover who killed and returned Elise Nichols? 

"Thank you, Bella." Will began eating as he attempted to not think about the case at all. He felt like enjoying his morning meal.

After breakfast he bid goodbye to Bella and left the Crawford household and made his way towards Jack's office. A few feet from him he saw Jimmy and Brian entered the building first before him. He still wasn't happy about Jack hiring another omega (especially when the alpha said he'd never do it again). Will made his way towards the door and entered. Instantly Jimmy and Brian were entering their room they shared with Beverly. 

Will never had his own room since he found it useless. He was the main yet now _secretive_ investigator. He didn't carry anything important with him besides his ability to turn into the killer through his mind. 

A scent caught his nostrils right before he was about to open the door of Jack's office. _Alpha_. The alpha's aroma was a mix of some type of exotic spice, pine trees and ink. It was an interesting fragrance he's never come across before so he supposed whoever was in there with Jack was a stranger. Why would Jack be talking to a stranger when his main focus should be on Elise Nichols's murderer? 

He cleared his throat and turned the doorknob and pushed open to enter the office. He closed the door and looked to see that Jack was sitting behind his desk and a man sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk. The unknown alpha immediately had his eyes on the new arrival. The man dressed elegantly like a king but what king would come to Baltimore? If anything the alpha might be a lord. His blonde-silver hair was flawlessly styled. His eyes were the color of blood and it seemed like they held some big secret. He was well built, definitely stronger than Will and could put up a good fight with Jack if that ever occurred. 

The unknown alpha was handsome and his scent was divine. Will could feel the omega in him considering being claimed by this alpha before him. There was no possible way that this alpha wasn't already mated and had a family. And if he happened to be unmated and unwed, he wouldn't want him. Like everyone else, he probably wouldn't be able to stand the oddness that made up Will. 

"Will, this is Count Hannibal Lecter," Jack introduced the both of them. Will was right about the alpha having a large status. "His work is identical to what Alana does."

_Experts of the human mind, _Will thought as he understood. He wondered if Jack was talking to Hannibal about the serial killer on their hands. 

Will took his seat which was opposite to Hannibal's. Instantly Will looked away from Hannibal's stare that he easily detected. Hannibal was possibly studying him which made sense since they were both strangers to each other. Will would've done the same if it wasn't for how good-looking Hannibal was. 

Jack began talking about the Elise Nichols's killer case. The alpha was telling Hannibal he needed his help on the killer's psychological file. Will was finding out that a woman, Freddie Lounds, had convinced someone, a staff here, to see Elise's body and she went on about talking about it all over the town. Now everyone was completely aware of the crime and the killer's work (without the fact that he was eating their organs.) 

"Freddie Lounds appears to have an issue with staying out of business that doesn't concern her." Will said when hearing about Freddie spreading the news around. How could someone do that? 

Hannibal spoke up, "It's indeed unfortunate to have a rock in your shoe, one such as Miss Lounds." When the alpha spoke Will felt himself gulp at how smooth and rich Hannibal's voice was. 

Jack shrugged. It's like Freddie had been a recent problem. She's always been a problem for his team who try to keep the citizens of Baltimore as calm as possible. It didn't help that Freddie tried her very best to report everything to anyone who had willing ears to listen. 

"Dr. Lecter, what do you think kind of man we're looking at here?" Jack questioned the other alpha across him. He gestured towards the omega in the room, "Will here says he's eating the organs of these girls. There's nothing left behind at all. Besides Elise Nichols, dead and seemingly untouched her neck showing she was strangled." 

Hannibal glanced at Will with a small grin that made Will shrink at the alpha's attention. "What do you say, Mr. Graham?" 

Will cleared his throat, "Will is just fine." He wasn't one for formalities and hoped the alpha respected that about him. "There's nothing left behind of these girls meaning he's either burying the remaining of their bodies elsewhere far away or..."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "Or what?" 

Will tilted his head, "He's letting nothing of them go to waste." 

Jack shuddered at that thought. His stomach churned at the thought of someone like that existed. Cannibalistic problems had never been what he's come acrossed before. 

"Meaning we're not going to find _anything_ of the seven girls?" Jack sighed in distressed. Families were never going to get their daughters back - just knowing a cruel man used them. 

Will nodded, "We need to find him or else this killer is going to strike again." 

The conversation was interrupted as Beverly entered the room with a small smile on her face. Jack rose from his seat and gave his attention on the alpha female. The only reason the other three should be entering is if they found anything. 

Seemingly they had. 

"We found a dry mud on her dress and one strand of straw in her hair," Beverly explained as she showed Jack a plate with dry mud and the strand of straw. 

Jack was confused by the discovery, "What's this supposed to mean, Katz?" 

"Brian, Jimmy and I had our own conclusion. There's only a small mount a bit of mud on there meaning he didn't drag her. He probably carried her all the way back. She doesn't weigh much." Beverly explained. 

Will wrapped his hand around his chin and narrowed his eyes, "So it's someone who works with constructing homes?" Everyone eyed him.

Beverly nodded, "That was what we guessed too." The door opened in came in were Jimmy and Brian with amused expressions on their faces. 

Jack hummed, "I can see what you meant by that. But a lot of people create homes. How can we single these people out?" 

Brian suggested, "Some people have their professions as constructing. We'll just have to figure out what businesses there are." 

"Whichever one stands out," Will whispered. 

Jack agreed and glanced at both Hannibal and Will, "Dr. Lecter, can you assist Will in searching for this serial killer? I don't want to cause too much attention in case the killer is nearby." 

Will was about to protest. He didn't need anyone babysitting, especially the handsome alpha in the room. He could handle this on his own of course that wasn't what Jack thought. Will feared jack would never trust him again. 

_Maybe next time don't give him a scare, _Will thought as Hannibal was the next one to speak. 

"I'd be honored, Jack," Hannibal responded before grinning at Will. The omega gulped, not making eye contact with the alpha. 

Jack, without paying attention to the obvious attraction between the two, smiled, "Well let's get to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter 6 it doesn't have all the Hannigram I'm waiting to get at but hopefully soon enough  
Hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for upcoming updates :)


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't hard trying to track down businesses that concentrated on constructing homes for people. In Baltimore there were only two. It wasn't hard to tell that one of them wasn't one. Just by entering the place, Will couldn't feel anything odd about the place. There was nothing suspicious about it so they moved along to the other business that created homes for the citizens of Baltimore.

Will was trying his hardest to focus on the case but it wasn't an easy task. It was so strange not having Jack by his side. For the longest time he had grown accustomed to the alpha who he looked up to as a leader and even as a family friend. 

Regardless if Hannibal was a striking gentlemanly alpha, Will had his guard up. It wasn't what he was used to ergo he didn't fake the unusualness about it. He didn't look happy or upset about the situation. Out of all emotions he looked uncomfortable and felt it too.

"You've been Jack's acquaintance for some time, haven't you, Will?" The omega was startled to hear the alpha's voice. 

To him the word _acquaintance _felt somewhat appropriate to him. Although the Crawford's kind of had a guardianship over him they didn't use those "rights" against him. They allowed him to be his own self. Originally it had been a trade off. Even after he left the team, they didn't want any control over his life. Then Will realized he hadn't really left. He was still coming back whenever Jack needed him. 

Acquaintance was correct although he had known the Crawford's for a while. They didn't treat him like a son, just a good friend. 

Will cleared his throat, searching for his voice, "That's correct...Jack was searching for someone with an expertise such as mine." 

"I hope you don't find it as prying, but I'm aware of your ability. Jack shared snippets of your story to me, Will." Hannibal said. 

Will shuddered at the thought. There goes another person knowing about how weird he was. Someone else to think him of being odd. Another being to judge him. It's not like he was something to examine and admire. 

He _understood _killers. Who would want to associate with someone like him? 

"It's no one's business, really," Will wished Jack wouldn't have made a peep to the handsome alpha he was avoiding eye contact with. "It's just something pecuilar about me that's all." 

Hannibal's small smile didn't leave his face, "It's an unfortunate gift, but that doesn't mean it's something to be ashamed of." 

Will would've stopped in his tracks and further questioned the alpha if they hadn't made it to their destination. He could smell the mixed aroma of alphas and betas in the area. He didn't worry about gaining the attention of alphas since he wore the masking oil. Confidently he walked towards the small building where he assumed was the office. Hannibal trailed behind. 

When they entered the small building they found a beta woman with long dark brown hair that was writing something down. 

Will cleared his throat to gain the woman's attention but she didn't respond. He didn't know if she didn't hear or she didn't care. Either way, Will was going to have to disturb what she was doing. 

"Excuse me?" Will didn't feel bad at all for interrupting the woman. She looked up as if asking _what do you want. _Will sent her a fake smile, "Hi, I was looking for certain worker?" 

The beta woman looked frustrated, "There's a bunch of workers that came in and out all the time. We recently got a few workers who resigned." 

Will raised an eyebrow, "Recently you say?" He turned around to look at Hannibal, "Do you think maybe...?" 

Hannibal had a question of his own, "Why would the killer be resigning from his job?" 

Will thought about Elise Nichols. "Maybe he knows that he's going to get caught?" He rotated to look at the beta, "Can I have the names of the workers that have recently resigned?" 

The beta woman exhaled dramatically before grabbing a small stack of papers that were right next to her. She handed them to Will. The omega took them and approached a nearby table to look through the papers. Hannibal helped out, taking the other half the papers to search for anything that stood out. 

Will noticed that there was nothing that seemed off about the resignation papers. He couldn't help but notice how there was zero description on one of the worker's residence. It wasn't extremely off but if the alpha had left something behind, how would his boss find him? It wasn't much but the others had mentioned where they lived near whether it was a stream or the forest. 

_Garret Jacob Hobbs. _

"Does this man have a family?" Will didn't realize he had questioned the beta woman until after. He turned to her while holding Garret's resignation letter.

The beta woman demanded for the paper and shrugged after reading the name, "I don't know? Maybe a wife? The boss usually likes to know in case any of them die on the job they have someone to give their remains to." 

Hannibal eyeballed the resignation letter, "Is this the killer we're searching for, Will?" 

Will flinched when he noticed how close the alpha was from behind. He couldn't resist to gulp at the closeness. "It's a name. That's all though." 

Hannibal glanced at the beta woman, "Are there any of Hobbs's belongings left that you may have?" 

The beta woman glowered, "He took everything. We still have the gloves he used if that's anything. He resigned yesterday." 

Will spun to Hannibal, "Why would you need something of his?" 

Hannibal grinned from ear to ear, "My senses have always been great. No one transforms to wolves, but I'd like to believe I was granted with the nose of one." 

Without questioning the other alpha any further, Will asked for Garret's gloves that she brought back. Will could tell Hannibal was peeved by the rudeness that radiated off the beta woman. The omega couldn't help but wonder if the alpha would snap the woman's neck. He tried to brush those thoughts off. The alpha was more than likely harmless. 

_Stop trying to imagine others killing, _Will reprimanded himself as Hannibal took Hobbs's gloves. 

In time they were exiting the building and Hannibal was leading the way. To not distract the alpha, Will kept his mouth shut. It was interesting to watch the alpha find the spot they needed to get to. Will didn't doubt the alpha's capability. Perhaps his nose was better than everyone else's? 

It's not like _he _knew where to go. At least they had something rather than nothing. And they were doing something instead of standing around. 

Will noticed they were approaching a wooded area with a few homes nearby. Hannibal was heading towards when in particular. There were leaves scattered all over the ground representing that the fall season arrived. Every time they stepped there was a _crunch _due to the crinkly leaves. 

Hannibal began running towards the door, Will trailing behind. This had to be where Garret and his supposed wife or mate lived. Once they were standing in front of the door, Will eyed the alpha. Hannibal nodded as if understanding what the look had meant.

Will withdrew his sword and pushed open the door that was unlocked. Slowly he stepped into the Hobbs household. With both ears opened, he could hear whispers and whimpers. 

"What have you been doing, Garret? Are you the one who's been killing those girls?" 

"I had to honor them, Louise! I had to."

"What are you talking about? What did you do to them, Garret?" 

"Louise, it-" 

Will barged into the kitchen with his sword aimed. In the kitchen sitting had been Garret Jacob Hobbs and his wife, Louise. Once Garret caught sight of Will's sword, he rose and grabbed Louise. Garret withdrew a dagger and held it at Louise's neck. 

"Put it down, Hobbs," Will warned the alpha. He could sense Louise was an omega like he. He hoped Garret would spare her life. "No one else needs to die. Surrender at once." 

Will watched Garret intensely. Without hesitation, Garret slashed Louise's neck. There had been tears streaming down Louise's cheeks before. Her face would remain tearstained. Blood spurted out of the laceration wound and stained Louise's dress. The omega woman choked and fell to the ground. 

On instinct, Will ran to Garret and did as he had done to Louise. Without doubt or question, Will aimed his blade at Garret. He didn't know how many times he dug the sword into the alpha. At the moment that time had been lost to him. All he knew he needed to do was kill Garret. He didn't even think of the _why. _He just needed to. 

It might've been the red splattered everywhere or the strong scent of blood, but something had woken him up from his trance. Will blinked a few times to see him on top of the alpha he had killed. Garret had his eyes wide open and his torso cut open. This man wouldn't be coming back to kill alone. Will panted heavily at the sight. He saw something move in the corner of his eye. 

A black stag with red eyes. 

Will didn't know how it was possible to see something like that. He guessed it was an imagination of his. In one blink the stag was gone and he was looking at Hannibal who was hovering over Louise. Will could tell the alpha was trying to save her life. When he saw Louise stop moving and Hannibal frown at him, he knew the omega was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's another update!  
I'm so excited for finally updating this and I feel like I have a bit of adrenaline pumping so that'll help with continuing this :)  
It's so awesome but I got my sister into Hannibal and she totes ships Hannigram XD  
We're on season 3 and it gave me so much inspiration to go back and write for this  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the upcoming updates <3


	8. Chapter 8

He should've washed himself of the blood that stained his clothes and arms. For a moment he couldn't help but just watch as everyone on Jack's team enter and exit the Hobbs household. Others stared at him and then went back to continuing their tasks in order to finish them. Jack hadn't approached him yet though Will knew the alpha would soon enough.

There was so much on his mind that he couldn't wrap around _one_ thing. Garret. Murdering Garret. _The stag. _

__Will couldn't help but think about the demise of Garret's wife, Louise. He couldn't save her unfortunately. She definitely didn't deserve to die. She probably didn't deserve the husband she ended up with either. From the small conversation the couple had before he had barged in, Garret was telling her of his crimes. She had no clue. 

He exhaled and had the urge to rub at his eyes. He resisted the urge since he had dried blood all over his skin. By the corner of his eye he sensed someone, an alpha, approached him. Will turned a bit to see that it was Hannibal there instead of Jack. 

He wasn't disappointed, just a bit surprised. 

"How do you feel right now, Will?" Hannibal questioned the omega. 

Will believed the question to be absurd. Then again he remembered that Hannibal and Alana shared the same job. _Experts of the mind. _He brushed off that thought and debated whether to answer Hannibal's question. 

He just killed someone. How was he supposed to feel? 

"I'm unsure...I'm not sad, yet not proud," Will couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't pity Garret but he didn't feel good about killing him either. It was a feeling inside of him making his stomach churn. 

Hannibal continued, "You just killed a man who had killed innocent girls. He also killed his wife. Jack would see that as a win." 

"Jack sees many things as a win." _Such as me not losing my mind to a killer's, _Will thought bitterly. He felt a bit bad for thinking that towards Jack.

Hannibal gawked at Will's bloodstained arms, "You haven't washed your skin of your own crime you've committed." 

"Was it a crime to kill a killer?" Will asked. 

"Then why aren't you proud of yourself? You've saved lives, Will. There's something gnawing at you." Will didn't like the sound of Hannibal trying to figure out what was wrong. Alana refused to do that since she believed it crossed the boundaries of their friendship. 

Hannibal and he weren't friends. The alpha wouldn't think to question if he had crossed a line or not. Will couldn't blame him entirely. 

"A loss is a loss regardless of it _what_ it is we lose." Will responded. 

Hannibal looked away from Will and towards the Hobbs household, "You're not grieving over Garret Jacob Hobbs. You're not feeling at fault for Louise Hobbs's death either." The alpha glanced at Will one last time before walking away. 

Will couldn't help but hear the alpha's words repeat in his head from that time on. He didn't even get time to ponder on what Hannibal had said. Jack was advancing towards him meaning all of his attention would need to be on whatever Jack was to tell him. 

"Zeller, Price and Katz were searching all inside the house. You wouldn't guess what we found." Will didn't think that was true but he took Jack's word for it. "Human hair stuffed inside pillows." 

Will wasn't flabbergasted by the news. It was to be expected of Garret and the type of killer he was. He nodded, "He honored them. Nothing went to waste." 

Jack frowned, "Do you think Louise had anything to do with it? Or if she was aware?" 

Will didn't have to wonder, "Before I entered the kitchen they were talking. It sounded like she had found out about it."

"He told her?" Jack asked in confusion. He tilted his head, "Why would he?" 

Will shrugged, "He was going to get caught. He was just trying to cut ties I'm guessing. He might've been planning to leave. He knew we'd catch him." 

"Just kill and leave his mate?" Jack asked earning another nod from the omega. He eyed the corpse of Louise that was being placed on a wagon. "Did he love her?" 

Will glanced at Louise's corpse at well. "Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps he did once upon a time, long ago?" 

Would he have forcibly take her with him if he loved her? She didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of what her husband did after finding out. She'd never be happy with him once knowing of his true nature. Had he killed her to spare her an unhappy life? At least she didn't have to live and love a killer. 

If he asked, would Louise had gone with him? If he had begged? They would never know. 

Will felt his mood so dampened he just wanted to return home. Cuddle with his dogs or enjoy being relaxed while fishing. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Will questioned Jack. The alpha shook his head, his eyes asking _why. _"I'm going to head home." He started walking away from the crime scene where the Hobbs couple used to live. 

Soon he'd be home. But he wouldn't be free from everything. Once another murder turned up, Jack would be running back to Wolf Trap to get him. 

_You're not grieving Garret Jacob Hobbs. _

_You're feeling at fault for Louise Hobbs's death. _

Hannibal's words followed him back home. His dreams were no longer of monsters, blood and darkness. It was of a black stag and himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come hopefully so stay tuned for the updates and thankyu for the love and support


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm hoping to get more updates for this soon so stay tuned for the upcoming ones XD

Long ago there had been a time when the vicious crimes of others wouldn't haunt his dreams. It was when he was just a boy when he was solving crimes without being a part of the investigation part. He only told the priest what he believed and left the man to pass the information to the right people. Now understanding murderers was a part of his life. 

He always went back home wishing for relaxation. For a few days the recent crimes would stick to his mind and then they would just swim away like an uncaught fish in the steam. He wouldn't go back to fishing for anymore crimes until Jack was knocking on his door or disturbing his fishing. Will felt like he was gradually fading away the more he returned to a crime scene. 

A week had gone by since he discovered Garret Jacob Hobbs. He returned to his usual lifestyle which involved being with his dogs, weird dreams and fishing. Will could acknowledge that his dreams were becoming stranger.

He didn't dream of the darkness and how horrifying it was as it ate up everything. Or the killers that plagued his mind after solving a crime. No, after finding Garret Jacob Hobbs he didn't just see the man. He saw a black stag with red eyes. 

Will dreamt the both of them taking strolls in the forest at night. Walking near the stream and taking in the darkness that surrounded them. The male omega didn't have the slightest clue what the stag represented but he knew it resembled _something_. It might even resemble _someone. _Will couldn't think of any names though.

He could've sworn he had saw the stag only in his dreams but he found himself on the rooftop of his house. He woke up to hearing his dogs barking, searching for him. Will guessed he was sleepwalking but he was dreaming when he saw the black stag. How could he have seen it in real life? He thought it to be something crafted in his imagination and dreams. 

The next time Jack came stumbling onto his property for another murder, he was outside with his dogs. Will anticipated on going fishing afterwards however his plans were disturbed as the alpha made his appearance in Wolf Trap. 

"Three boys found corpses buried in shallow graves. They have mushrooms growing all over them. My team is checking it out." Jack pet the dog that came towards him. He noticed a new one amongst the little pack. "Is this one new?" 

Will eyeballed the dog Jack was talking about, "Oh. That's Winston." He headed towards the dog and rubbed under his neck. 

He wasn't too surprised that Jack was back so quick. He figured another murder would pop up. Jack only needed him for the odd murders. So far every problem Jack had come needing help for, all of them have been strange.

_Only someone strange can understand a strange crime, _Will thought as he walked with Jack towards his home with the dogs trailing behind. 

"I just need Molly to watch over the dogs again. She doesn't mind watching them for a little while." Will reassured Jack. He knew the alpha wasn't patient especially when it came to murders. 

Jack exhaled deeply once they approached the front door. The omega noticed how Jack looked like he was on pins and needles. Needles to say, Jack was keeping something locked up inside. Will could only imagine _what _it could be. 

Will took one step away from the door. "What is it?" 

Jack still looked tensed up as he responded, "I think Miss Molly will be staying a tad longer than _a little while._" 

Will could feel his stomach churn uncomfortably. Will wasn't the cocky type but he knew the crime would be solved. He worked hard and fast so the killer would be punished. 

Why would he need to stay longer when he was sure he wouldn't need that much time? 

"Why?" 

"I'm taking certain safety measures, this time, Will," Jack was beating around the bush and Will despised that. Whatever Jack wasn't telling him wasn't going to be something favorable to him. 

That's why he hadn't said it straightforwardly.

"Jack, just tell me." Will couldn't handle the anticipation. He couldn't even think of the precautions the alpha had in mind. 

"I want you to see Dr. Lecter." 

This wasn't what Will bargained for. Out of anything that could've poured out of Jack's mouth this wasn't what Will had in mind. 

Putting aside the fact that Will found the exotic alpha to be attractive in many ways, the omega felt something strange when it came to Hannibal. Will understood people with his pure empathy not read auras, but he couldn't tell if the alpha was good or bad news. With a lot of people, Will could take a good guess of their personal traits. Not with Hannibal though. Will wasn't sure if that was safe - to not _know_. 

Jack had said that Hannibal was like Alana, "experts of the mind." All the people Alana and Hannibal associated themselves with would love to pick at his mind particularly because of how strange and _fascinating _he was. 

Why would he need to see Hannibal anyway? Will couldn't keep quiet, "I don't need poking around in my head, Jack, I'm fine."

Jack shook his head, "You're the best chess piece I have on the board against these killers, Will. I need to know that I won't lose you to the madness those psychopaths bring forth." 

"I won't lose myself to anything." Will said in frustration as he turned and opened the door, allowing the dogs in first. Jack trailed behins him, "I don't need someone watching over me, Jack. I can take care of myself."

Jack doubted Will's words, "I don't believe that." Will spun around to look at the alpha. Jack explained, "Why do you think you left? It was getting too much for you." 

"Okay? So what does this have to do with Dr. Lecter?" Will looked away and headed near the kitchen area with Winston following from behind. 

"Alana referred him as the best of the best. She also thought it'd be best to not be the one you talk to as she doesn't feel comfortable to overstepping certain boundaries since you two are really good friends." 

Will scoffed, not finding Jack to be that convincing, "So I'm supposed to confide in a complete stranger? I don't know anything about Dr. Lecter, Jack." 

"You two can learn all about each other when you have your sessions, but Will," Jack made his way over towards the kitchen where the omega is. "I'm not losing another person." 

_Miriam Lass, _Will thought as he recalled all Jack told him about the alpha woman who was training under him. She had been captured by the Chesapeake Ripper the year before Jack and Will met. 

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Will looked up at the alpha who smirked at him and gave all his attention to the dogs surrounding him. 

While thinking about the pecuilar alpha, Will couldn't help but hear the hooves of the black stag in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think a but this one?  
I'm realizing there's 8 more chapters until this ia finished (I pre-wrote the epilogue, chapter 19 and 18) and i noticed there's so much I want to put into this one  
I'm hoping to update again soon so keep watch for the upcoming chapters!  
Thankyu all once again for the support and love


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'll be updating often so stay tuned fke the next chapters! Enjoy~~

Every time he found himself going back to Baltimore, he expected to meet a clean slate. There would be a different killer he'd be understanding ergo the one previously in his mind was long gone. He was heading over there to learn about a different murderer and being watched by an alpha that he had absolutely no clue about. 

Jack wouldn't have no for an answer so Will was going to be seeing Hannibal. The omega found it so unforunate. He was pitching Jack a hand but he couldn't have full control of the situation. The last thing Will wanted to do was be a victim to the experts of the mind. Will was already aware of how crazy he was - he didn't need _professionals _telling him that.

Molly was a kind soul, not minding the fact that Will was asking her to stay longer. Wally didn't have a problem since it meant he got to spend more time with the dogs. 

Jack explained how his time at Baltimore would turn out and how it would the next time he came back. He would see the crime and try to solve and the next day he'd see Hannibal. He wouldn't just see him once though. Jack made it to where he'd see him until he left Baltimore back to Wolf Trap. Hannibal was given the responsibility to watch Will intensely. 

Once they arrived back at Baltimore, Jack advised they should check the crime scene first before heading off home. Will kept his stuff in Jack's wagon as he followed the alpha. For a moment he wondered if Hannibal would be present to watch him. He didn't entirely hate the idea but he'd rather not be distracted while he's trying to solve a case. 

"It's good to see you back again," Will spun around to see Beverly approaching Jack and him. The alpha female sent him a friendly grin. 

Jack didn't turn to look at Beverly, he kept walking, "What have you guys found so far?" 

As if on cue, Jimmy and Brian headed their way. 

Beverly explained, "There's fungi all over the bodies. They're all dead." Beverly led the way towards the mini "burials." 

Will stared at the bodies that had their hands sticking out from the mini graves. He no longer has the urge to gag whenever he's present at the crime scene. He only saw odd cases and as gruesome as this one. He couldn't prevent himself from looking high and low for the Hannibal. Will was relieved to know that the alpha wasn't present at the moment. He'd have to see him tomorrow either way. 

Beverly planted her hands on her hips, "He isn't lazy. Look at all the work he did. Killed them, buried them and then planted the fungi on top of them." 

"He was precise too. He must've known all about these people." Jimmy included as he poked at the mushrooms on top of one of the dead men.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "What's this guy's motive? Did he just want to plant mushrooms?" 

"It's never that simple." Will muttered under his breath, earning stares from Beverly, Jimmy and Brian. 

Jack cleared his throat, "We'll give you the space you need, Will. Just tell us when you're done." The four walked away from Will, remaining in sight but not bothering Will's time to imagine. 

Will inhaled and exhaled before closing his eyes. The pendulum in his head swing back and forth until he opened his eyes. 

_In front of him was a man's nude body. The man was lying in the shallow grave. Will picked up a nearby shovel and began placing dirt on top of the man's body. _

Will opened his eyes, welcomed back into reality. He could hear, smell and see everything that was here before he fell into his imaginings. For a moment he saw the black stag again, just temporarily this time around - like a blink of an eye. 

"What did you see, Will?" Jack's usual question popped up and the omega had to go back to thinking like this killer.

Will glanced at the mushrooms, "He was making a garden."

"A mushroom one?" Beverly questioned. Will knew it was never that simple. Every crime he tried solving was never black and white.

~~ _Hannigram ~~_

There was never a time when he was overwhelmed or thrown off by an unknown alpha. Not all alphas were sympathetic souls, numerous believing their race gave them every right to boss everyone around. The only pleasant alphas Will has met in his life were Jack, Bella and Alana. Will didn’t spend his free time being social with others. Not only was it something he didn’t find favorable, but he doubted anyone would want to be around him.

Being attracted to Hannibal didn’t pacify his uneasiness. Will believed his minor attraction fueled his apprehension. If he drowned in those maroon irises, he worried if he wouldn’t be able to head back to shore where he was secure and safe. Jack and Alana trusted the alpha, but that didn’t mean Will had to. He felt slightly betrayed that Hannibal had been up for these sessions. Will brushed off that emotion from his shoulders. Hannibal and he were nothing to each other.

“Jack wants me to keep _two_ eyes on you, Will,” Hannibal broke the silence. Will calculated that he had been in the alpha’s home for about five minutes.

The alpha lived comfortably, if not a tad bit lavishly. Jack did mention that he was a _lord_ not just a doctor. Will assumed the man was born into wealth. The alpha seemed to be the type person who was well-groomed with manners and superiority.

Will guessed it was nice that Hannibal didn't seem controlling and rude like other alphas he's met. 

"If he had his way, Jack would permanently keep me here." The thought sounded awful. Will was grateful Jack hadn't tried that yet. 

Hannibal picked up one of the books on his desk, "But he does. The Crawford’s have full guardianship of you. Jack doesn’t want to control you though.”

It didn’t feel like Jack allowed him to be free. Jack never demanded for anything but he still wanted him running back to him when he came calling. Will understood that _he _was the one following Jack, but it wasn't easy that the alpha needed him every time. And Jack was fully aware of what this did to him. 

Will couldn't believe that Jack was convinced that if he talked to Hannibal it would help prevent him from falling too deep into the case. 

"Jack is aware of everything he's doing. He knows what it does to you when you use your imagination, Will. He's not afraid of doing what's necessary." Hannibal explained as he took a seat down in one of the two fancy chairs across from each other. 

Will narrowed his eyes as he felt like he was being told the cons of being acquaintances with Jack. "Are you dividing Jack and I?" 

Hannibal grinned, "I'm stating facts you already know to be accurate, Will." Will put his head down when he couldn't deny the alpha's words. "We _all _have a bit of evil in us." 

Will scoffed, thinking about all the killers he learned about, "Sometimes more than others." Did that include him if he could understand someone so cruel? 

Hannibal rose from his seat and approached Will who was near the large shelves holding books. "You needed to kill Hobbs to prevent him from killing again. Killing is considered the worst form of evil. You did what was necessary." 

_And so will Jack, _Will thought bitterly. 

"Animals kill other animals to eat. The cycle of life must continue. They've done what's needed to be done. Can they be blamed?" 

Will looked up to see maroon eyes staring back at him. The small smile on Hannibal's face didn't make Will feel uncomfortable or fearful. In a way the alpha radiated this cozy feeling Will has never felt before. 

As if they had known each other longer than they actually have. Will looked away, noticing the alpha stare at him a while longer before looking away as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys today I'm going to be working a lot on updating this and I'm happy but my sister and I are getting closer to finishing the series  
I'm glad she's enjoying it  
Stay tuned for the upcoming updates :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter XD  
It feels like adrenaline pumping through my veins, so much ideas and the want to write :)  
Hope you guys enjoy this one~~

They found the Mushroom Farmer trying to sneak out of a hospital, carrying a body in a bridal style. The woman, the killer's newest victim, wasn't even dead yet but she was going to be placed into a new garden of the killer's. They had caught the man in time too. It was a relief to Will that they had found him in time. 

The man, a beta, Eldon Stammets, was convinced that he could reconnect people with what he called _mycelium _a network of white filaments having to do with mushrooms and fungi. He was taking all of these bodies so they could connect the mycelium and mushrooms. 

Eldon was incarcerated and the woman luckily was taken to the hospital to try to check on her. Jack would update him when he found out how the woman was. Will had been present when they caught Eldon but his mind wasn't completely there all together. He couldn't stop thinking about Hannibal's words again.

_You needed to kill Hobbs to prevent him from killing again. Killing is considered the worst form of evil. You did what was necessary_.

Although he should’ve felt horrible for just killing someone in general, Will couldn’t snuff out the relief. He had gone back to see the corpse of Garret when they took him. The man had his blood everywhere and his torso was destroyed. Even the organs inside were unrecognizable. He had done all of that. He gained stares from everyone when he explained that he was the one who made the mess of Garret’s blood, tissue and organs.

Hannibal wasn’t entirely wrong. Garret was a monster that needed to be stopped. Granted they could’ve arrested him like they did Eldon. He didn’t let them though since Garret was a lifeless corpse once Jack and his team arrived. Will did what needed to be done. Killing Garret Jacob Hobbs ensured that no other young girl would die at the hands of the cruel man.

Will was aware that murder still wasn’t correct. Even if he did a noble thing he did kill someone. Once upon a time Garret may have been a regular human being. Will was the one who took the alpha’s life. He didn’t feel bad and perhaps he shouldn’t, but it still bothered him.

_Animals kill other animals to eat. The cycle of life must continue. They've done what's needed to be done. Can they be blamed_?

Hannibal’s last words about animals echoed more than any other of his though. The exotic alpha convinced him not too feel horrible but there was more to it. The last thing the alpha mentioned were others doing whatever is necessary.

Garret wasn’t doing anything necessary for him though so that couldn’t possibly be what he was talking about. Will tried not to not further think about it but he couldn’t help it. All this meant now was that he could go home again since the case was complete. No doubt he’d be back soon.

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~

The Chesapeake Ripper was a strange case. Once upon a time before he left Jack’s team, he got a shot at solving the case. At the time the best Jack got was Will Graham. Will couldn’t help but be slightly intrigued by this odd killer. There was much Will learned about this murderer that Jack discovered or was well aware of already.

The Ripper killed in sounders, referring to a small group of pigs, of three. His victims were pigs, not people. All of the victims are killed and mutilated by cutting, sometimes dismembered, and what remains of them is left on display in a theatrical fashion. He took organs of the victims and consumed them, Will found out that no one had known about.

This murderer didn’t randomly kill either. According to Jack he killed his first victims in nine days. After eighteen months, the Ripper killed again in sounders of three once more. There was a seventh victim eleven months after the sixth. Two days later, Jeremy Olmstead, was killed. This was when Miriam Lass, Jack’s cadet, investigated and went missing believed to be the ninth victim.

A year after Miriam went missing, Will met Jack. It was one of the few cases the omega had yet founded an answer to. He admitted that the Ripper was an intelligent psychopath. Will was convinced the only way they’d ever catch the Ripper is if he were to surrender. Will doubted that’d ever happen and he’d never tell Jack this – the alpha _yearned_ to find the killer.

Will knew Miriam’s disappearance heavily affected Jack. The alpha cared about her and felt guilty for bringing her into this. The omega was aware that Jack didn’t want the same thing happening to him.

A week after he left Jack’s team there was news that the Ripper had been captured. Jack _and _Alana made a special appearance at his home to tell him the Ripper was in custody. Frederick Chilton, Alana’s boss, kept him in the _Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. _Without doubt, Will knew whoever Frederick claimed was the Ripper wasn’t the killer they were all hunting.

Abel Gideon was a doctor who had killed his wife and her family. Jack told him that Frederick swore Abel was the Ripper while Will begged to differ. After two years of good behavior Abel had killed again – the reason why Will was back in Baltimore.

Will had never met Frederick before but just by hearing what Alana had to say about him made him not like the unknown alpha. Not only did the alpha act like he was high and mighty, he flirted with anyone that had a pretty face. Alana had to deal with it especially when Frederick started giving out little hints about her being incompetent.

Jack was dragging him towards the _Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane _and he felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He wondered why he wasn’t ever placed into somewhere like this with the mind he had. He felt lucky that Alana, even Hannibal, weren’t trying to pry into his head and change him or something.

Once entering the grey bricked large building all he could smell was a strong alpha scent. It was even making him feel a bit dizzy. Jack didn’t seem bothered by it. Will knew who the owner of the aroma was when a man dressed fancy approached them with a cane in his hand and a grin on his face.

“Jack Crawford,” the alpha greeted Jack. Jack shook hands with the man. The alpha turned to Will, the omega noticing the instant lust. “I’m guessing this is the infamous Will Graham?”

“_Infamous_?” Jack questioned.

Frederick glanced back at Jack, “Freddie Lounds doesn’t know how to keep secrets to herself, now does she? She’s babbled all about Mr. Graham.” Frederick gawked back at the omega, “Jack has even told me a few things about you.”

Will didn’t even want to respond to the alpha since he was causing shivers to run up and down his spine. He now understood what Alana meant when she described him. He had just met the alpha and he already didn’t like him. This alpha was a creep that would more than likely make lewd comments. His stares were inappropriate enough as it is.

“You won’t believe what Gideon has done. It’s so cruel for how this woman died.” Frederick went on as he led the two males down a hallway.

Will asked with his arms crossed, “Why was the nurse left all by herself with Gideon? This man is a killer. _Who_ thought that was a smart idea?”

Frederick couldn’t prevent himself from stopping in his tracks and looking at Will, “Gideon has behaved for two years. This was his first slip up. If you think I don’t feel responsible for this woman’s death, you’re wrong, Mr. Graham.” He continued.

_Of course you do, _Will thought while rolling his eyes. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how thoughtless others were.

When they entered the facility where the patients went for medical assistance, Will wasn't astonished by the crime scene. The nurse, Elizabeth Shell, was blinded by Abel who dug his fingers deep into her eye sockets that she bled from them. After blinding the nurse, Abel used numerous objects to impale her with.

"Copycat" is what came to his head when he noticed how perfect and identical it was to a Chesapeake Ripper murder. Will noticed things and this was something that oddly stood out. Abel wasn't the Ripper but he might believe himself to be. 

He heard footsteps meaning Jack and Frederick exited the room and he was left to put himself in the murderer's shoes. He closed his eyes and _imagined. _

_Will was being carried to the medical facility in the hospital. There were beta and alpha guards watching him until he was in the room instead of a hallway. He was placed on top of a bed with the nurse, a beta, Elizabeth Shell, checking. _

_While the nurse was getting supplies, Will took a small blade which he had placed inside of the skin of his skin. He used it to pick at the shackles. When the nurse turned he was in front of her. She didn't get the chance to scream because he put his hands on her throat. _

_The nurse choked and her eyes watered. Will pushed her down to the ground. With a tight grasp, he kept her down. He moved his hands near her face so he could continue on with his cruel act. He dug his fingers into her eye sockets. She bled. He rose and the woman cried and even attempted to crawl away to escape. _

_Of course with a twisted mind like his, Will wasn't finished. He grabbed an object and impaled it through her body. The nurse screamed as the pain didn't stop. It was ongoing until all that was left was for her blood to drain from where the objects penetrated through. Last_ _ but not least he displayed her. _

Will opened his eyes having knowledge that the man who had killed Elizabeth wasn't a dumb one. Abel might be foolish for claiming to be someone he wasn't which wouldn't result in anything good for him. Will knew the Ripper loving to be credited. The killer loved hearing about himself. No doubt he wandered Baltimore listening tk whenever someone, particularly Freddie, mentioned his name.

Abel killed this woman. But Abel wasn't the Ripper.

"What do you think? It's the Ripper in the flesh. Abel is the Chesapeake Ripper." Will felt annoyed by hearing Frederick's voice. There he went off again stating Abel was the Ripper. 

Will walked towards the two alphas, eyeing Frederick, "Or he thinks he is." 

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~

"It's not like Jack needed any help with this case. He already knows who killed that nurse," Will explained during his session with Hannibal. Officially this was the second one. 

The two males were sitting across each other in Hannibal's fancy chairs. It had been an hour after Will visited the _Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. _He was glad to be out of that place since Frederick's alpha scent was getting too much for him. The alpha was also staring at him more than he could tolerate. He could tell the alpha also wanted to say certain comments but bit his tongue since Jack was present. 

Hannibal replied, "That's one case closed."

"The case, I believe, is searching for the Ripper." Will said. He could tell that Jack wasn't convinced that Abel was the killer they had been hunting for. 

Hannibal exhaled, "They say hes already been caught. Jack and you don't seem to believe that."

Will wondered, "You've heard of the murder cases, right?" Hannibal nodded in response. He continued, "Do you think it's Gideon?" 

"My opinion doesn't matter, Will. It's not up to us to decide that, unfortunately. They say he fits the category." Hannibal said. 

Will rose from his seat and turned around to face the shelves of books, "It doesn't _feel _like the Ripper though. The murder scene was _too_ identical. As if Gideon tried so hard for it to look like the Ripper."

Hannibal grinned proudly and stated, "The Ripper does it effortlessly." 

Will turned his head a bit at the word. It was accurate - oddly too correct. He brushed it off his shoulders. "Yes."

"So you're back to find the Ripper?" Will was the one to nod at a question this time. Hannibal folded one leg over the other. "Do you think you'll find him this time around, Will?" 

Will sensed something strange about the alpha's tone. It wasn't doubt, but hopeful. Not the kind of hopeful that someone who wants a killer found though. Will couldn't explain it. 

"He won't be easy to catch," Will learned that the first time. So had Jack. "He'll have to slip up. Make a mistake without realizing." 

"Or surrender." Hannibal added. _Yes, _Will agreed in his head. Hannibal cleared his throat and got up from his seat, "I've invited the Crawford's and you to dinner tonight, Will. Two other colleagues of mine as well."

Will wasn’t use to eating at someone else’s instead of the Crawford’s or with Alana or Molly and Wally. Someone like Hannibal, formal and perfect, inviting _him_ over for dinner? It seemed nearly ridiculous. The only reason he was welcomed at the Crawford’s, Alana’s or Molly’s was because he was a friend. He wouldn’t be so sure if they would be welcoming if they knew of his mind and if he were a stranger.

Apparently he couldn’t decline since Jack and Bella would be attending. This seemed to make things easier for him. The only thing that worried him was the two colleagues of Hannibal’s. Would they be as understanding with his pure empathy? He wouldn’t like to find out if they weren’t. It’d ruin dinner.

“It’d be a pleasure,” Will knew it’d probably be the only time. Hannibal was more than likely doing this because he was somewhat of a patient of his.

Hannibal smiled and walked towards him, “It would be an honor to have you, my friend, as a guest at an event of mine.” Will couldn’t ignore the silence and the staring contest they were both competing in.

It would be nice to think that someone like Hannibal could ever find him interesting. Will didn’t even know if it would be a good thing if the alpha did find him fascinating. Will would worry that the only reason would be due to the weird way his mind worked unlike others.

Will still thought it was nice to imagine and think of the possibility that the alpha in front of him felt that way.

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~

When he arrived back at the Crawford’s it would be an hour or two until they made their way towards Hannibal’s home. Seeing Jack and Bella dress nicely made him feel out of place. Jack assisted him by handing him something formal. Once the time came by, the three were making their way to Hannibal’s home.

“We’ve dined at Dr. Lecter’s place many times,” Jack informed Will as they were near Hannibal’s home. This was new information to Will. “We’ve even been to his dinner parties twice.”

Bella chimed in, “He’s a man of theatrics.”

_Theatrics, _Will stopped in his tracks as he recalled the Ripper’s style of killing. How odd that he had made that connection with the Ripper and the alpha he found attractive.

The omega snapped out of his thoughts and continued following Jack and Bella. He kept his thoughts to himself. There was no way he was going to tell Jack what he thought. He couldn’t even be certain. For all he knew he could be going all about this the wrong way.

Jack knocked on the door twice and it opened. Hannibal greeted them with a smile to see them all there. “It’s a pleasure to have you all present. Please, come in.” He moved out of the way to let the three in. He bowed his head when he saw Will, “Good evening, Will.”

Will tried preventing himself from blushing but he didn’t know how successful he had been. “Pleasure to be here.” He entered and watched Hannibal close and lock the door.

He already knew what the alpha’s home looked like. It didn’t look any different than it had when he had seen him for their sessions. It’d be the first time he’d step into the dining room though.

“I must say, Mr. Graham, you don’t appear any less desirable than you had earlier.” Will’s eyes widened at the remark and by the sound of the voice who knew what alpha it was.

Will turned around to see Frederick smirking widely. He didn’t understand why this lecherous man was present until he recollected Hannibal stating he invited two _colleagues _of his. Hannibal and Alana shared the same work – Frederick was Alana’s boss. The town wasn’t enormous and without a doubt Frederick and Hannibal knew of each other.

It made him wish he hadn’t come. Not saying that Hannibal associated with people with Frederick, but having the alpha there made him uncomfortable. The alpha behind him detected that as he stepped in front of Will.

Hannibal looked back and forth at both of them, staying close to Will, “You two have met?”

Frederick was the one to reply, “I’m assuming Will mentioned seeing Gideon’s new piece of art today. We did finally meet. Jack has told me about Will’s empathy.”

Will shuddered at Frederick’s words. Hannibal eyeballed the omega before looking at Frederick, “If you don’t mind, Frederick, I’d prefer if we don’t bring up those topics. Not appropriate for dinner, right?”

Frederick nodded, “You have my word, Hannibal.” Will guessed Hannibal would take Frederick’s promise seriously. Frederick winked at Will, “That means we can discuss _other _things.” The alpha walked away and approached the Crawford’s.

Will eyed the door and felt the urge to run towards it and get out of there as soon as possible. He was about to bolt for it until he heard a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Hannibal looked sympathetic, “I’m deeply sorry for Frederick, Will. I don’t wish for the dinner to be ruined by his idiocy.”

Will couldn’t stifle a chuckle at Hannibal calling his _colleague_ an idiot. “You’d speak to your friend that way?”

“Frederick is colleague, not my friend. We share the same work – others need to associate themselves with those similar to them.” Hannibal explained.

Will recalled their session, “You called me your friend.”

“I meant it.” Hannibal stated. He lead Will towards the kitchen where on the counter were two glasses of wine. “It may sound strange, but I don’t have a lot of friends.”

Will raised an eyebrow. No way was that correct. How could Hannibal have not a lot of friends? The man was so likable. If anyone barely had friends it was _him_.

“What do you mean?” Will asked, his eyes never leaving the alpha’s. He wanted to know what was going on in Hannibal’s head. What he meant by his lack of friends.

Hannibal chuckled, “In this world we wish for someone to understand us. Just because we are nice and caring towards others, it doesn’t mean there’s any comprehension present.”

_There’s more to this story, _Will thought as he could understand what the alpha meant. “Someone to understand, to love and care about us while accepting who we are.”

“Those are rare.” Hannibal mentioned as he took the two glasses, holding one out two Will. The omega accepted.

Will gulped, wondering if there would be someone like that for him. “Do you think you’ll meet that person?”

With Hannibal’s maroon eyes staring back at him, Will felt like he knew the answer. “You never know. Surprises come to us at the most unexpected times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially one of my favorite chapters I've written for this series  
Tell me what you guys thought about this one  
I can't wait to update more since I have so many ideas for this story :)  
Stay tuned for the next updates XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update and there's more to come (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Alana was the last guest to arrive at Hannibal's dinner party. The omega was glad to see the female alpha was dressed stunningly. Will was happy that there were more tolerable people at the dinner party than less. The only person he couldn't stand happened to be Frederick. 

His female alpha friend wasn't the only one who had showed up. Right behind Alana was another beautiful woman, she was an omega. Alana introduced her as Margot Verger, her lover. Will could tell this was what Alana wasn't telling him when he returned to solve the Hobbs crime. 

Right from the moment they met, Will could sense something troubling Margot. He doubted that others were aware of what troubles she faced. Perhaps Alana knew? Maybe she didn't. The female omega tried to be as friendly as she could but it couldn't be dismissed on how cold and distant she appeared.

After Alana's and Margot's arrival, dinner was served. The dining room looked as grand as all the rooms in the house. Hannibal must be known for having plenty of dinner parties since his dining table wasn't small and there were lots of chairs on the left and ride side. There was also a chair at the ends too. 

Sitting at the edge was Hannibal and Will sat on the alpha's left. Jack, Bella and Frederick sat on Hannibal's right while Alana and Margot were on the left with Will. A few of them offered to assist Hannibal bring the dishes in but he declined. The alpha stated that he wouldn't be a good host if he didn't take care of his guests.

The night had gone well, conversations luckily having nothing to do with his empathy. Margot to know what each and every one of them did for a living. Margot explained she was the daughter of a meat company with a large pig farm. Her brother, Mason, was the heir to the company. She seemed to get all quiet after mentioning her family.

Dinner had just ended when Hannibal and Will found themselves alone in the kitchen in conversation. Once Frederick attempted to approach him, Will instantly latched onto Hannibal's side and followed him. Jack and Bella stayed chatting probably with Alana, Margot and Frederick. 

"It feels as if we've fled from everyone else," Will stated amusingly with his eyes sparkling a bit. He couldn't help his thoughts that poured out of his mouth, "Like lovers meeting in their tryst."

Hannibal poured more wine in both of their glasses, "Why must we hide? Is it something forbidden?"

Will shrugged, "_Forbidden love _is just something people call a relationship that they don't accept or can comprehend. It's an opinionated belief."

"Love is love." Hannibal simplified for the omega.

"As long as it doesn't involve harming anyone then so be it. We cannot judge others when we're not all as perfect as we might believe we are." 

Will couldn't help but think about Alana's and Margot's love. Not specifically on their relationship, but Margot herself. Observing her tonight was more telling than anything she mentioned this evening. The only person she didn't seem cold to was Hannibal which Will thought was a little off. 

During dinner he was trying to decipher the looks Margot gave the alpha. He could tell it was something more than an alpha-omega interaction. Margot didn't appear as someone who wouldn't be loyal to her lover. Will wondered for a few seconds on what Margot's and Hannibal's relationship could be but there was a link between them.

"Mind my interruption, but I'm assuming your thinking once more, Will?" The alpha didn't need a response from the omega to know he was correct. "I do hope it's not on the Chesapeake Ripper. I don't want your evening to be ruined by dark thoughts." 

Will couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. For Hannibal's sake it wasn't a killer that was invading his mind. 

"Margot is one of your patients," Will believed that could be the only reason. The small silence told him he was right. 

Hannibal's face lacked vexation meaning Will hadn't been doing something wrong. Will just thought Alana's lover was intriguing. There was more than what she presented before everyone. 

"That's correct," Hannibal replied setting his glass of wine onto the counter. He seemed impressed that Will had come to this conclusion due to his observations. "Others underestimate you, Will." 

Will didn't want to offend. His goal isn't to pry into Margot's business. "I don't mean to know about things Margot wouldn't wish for others to have knowledge of. I just thought it was curious how she acted around you." 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in amusement, "How she acted around me? Were you envious of the _bond _I share with others behind closed doors?" Will could sense he was teasing. 

He couldn't help but tease back with a small grin and leaning a bit closer, "What would I be envious of? You're talking with your _patients_ not secret lovers." 

Hannibal chuckled lightly at Will's response. Will couldn't help but chuckle back. It was so strange to have a friendly conversation with someone he had yet considered a friend. When they first met he didn't think they'd ever come to this point. Will hadn't found Hannibal interesting when they first met mainly because he worried the alpha would just be interested in how his mind worked. 

Just by the few moments they shared together, Will knew there was an odd connection growing between them. They hadn't even spent much time together and Will felt like the only person in the world who could understand him is the alpha with his fancy, formal dinner parties. 

The inner thoughts in his head told him something else though. A part of him told him not to trust Hannibal. There was too much mystery in him. But it seemed like it was the mysterious that attracted him. It was the dark that pulled him, yearning to embrace him and make him stay. In a twisted eay, it could be interpreted as a home. The only place where someone like he could be accepted. 

He didn't feel like his safety was threatened around Hannibal though. No one would want to be on his bad side for sure, Will assumed. Hannibal didn't want to hurt him and that truth was as crystal clear as the streams near his little home in Wolf Trap. 

"Will? Hannibal?" The two males turned their heads towards the direction of the kitchen entrance. It was Jack and Bella. 

Hannibal cleared his throat, "Yes?" 

"It's getting late and we'd hate to inconvenience you, Hannibal." Jack replied, not even taking in the sight of how the alpha and omega were a bit close. 

"No guest of mine is a burden," Hannibal glanced at Will before looking back at the alpha pair. "I hope dinner was satisfactory?" 

Bella smiled, "As always."

Will couldn't resist the sadness that can over him. He wanted to roll his eyes at how he was acting. All of sudden he'd yearn and miss Hannibal? That sounded like the omega in him that he could've sworn didn't exist until now. 

The omega turned around to face Hannibal. He tried not to look disappointed, "I guess this means I must leave." 

"It's unfortunate but there'll be no need to weep. We'll see each other soon enough, won't we?" Will could see the mischief in the alpha's maroon irises. 

Will would've assumed the alpha meant their sessions but he felt like there was something _else_. He was referring to something Will wouldn't easily notice. 

"Yes...Yes we will." Will responded a little bit too quickly. He offered the alpha a smile, "I'll see you later, Dr. Lecter." 

Hannibal bowed his head respectably, "And so will I." 

~~_Hannigram~~_

The omega didn't steal one last glance at the alpha when he left Hannibal's home. Perhaps if he looked back and stated deeply into those maroon eyes he wouldn't leave. These were odd sensations he's never experienced before. It was all because of the mysterious alpha. 

Hannibal was sincere as well. They were meeting up so he could study Will's pure empathy. The alpha was supposed to work as a should when Will needed to vent.

_We'll see each other soon enough, won't we? _

Those words kept Will up. He laid in bed while looking up at the ceiling thinking about what the alpha could have meant. Will ended up falling asleep to the lulling voice of Hannibal's. He was unaware if what Hannibal had meant by them seeing each other soon.

He didn't have a clue that he was seeing Hannibal more than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hannigram so much (๑♡⌓♡๑)  
There'll be more chapters coming up so stay tuned for the updates!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one and tell me what you thought about this chapter <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been some time since an update but here's another chapter and i hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping to complete this story during the time of Thanksgiving break hopefully since there's only a few chapters left of this backstory but stay tuned for when they come out :)

_He opened his eyes, his blue irises wandering wherever he was. This time he wasn't in the forest but he was fishing. He was watching the stream flow, making him relax. It was nice and he could just mediate there. He always enjoyed fishing at his home. Jack suggested fishing in Baltimore but Will didn't find it as soothing._

_Near his home he felt safe, especially when he had his lovely furry companions. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He turned his head to the right a bit, seeing "it" there. _

_The black stag with large antlers and red eyes. _

_Will had been constantly trying to figure out what this creature meant. Ever since the Garret Jacob Hobbs case, he's been seeing the stag. Usually he'd be seeing the killers he was trying to capture. It wasn't like that this time around. Why? _

_For a second Will wondered if the stag was supposed to represent Garret. Jack had said that the man had a cabin far from home where he hung a bunch of deer antlers. Will could imagine it perfectly without ever needing to see it - though Jack had taken him to have a glance. But Will wouldn't feel safe around the stag. _

_The stag didn't terrify Will, in a way it made him feel secure and safe. It felt like the stag was a kind of protector to him. Will always wanted to approach it but before he ever got the chance it walked away and he woke up from these confusing dreams._

_Instead of trying to go near it, Will just stared at the creature intensely. Maybe this time around, the stag would come towards him? Will was frozen when he saw the black stag walk near him. Will gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. _

_The stag didn't look like it wanted to harm him. The stag softly nudged at the omega. Cautiously, Will picked up his hand and placed it on top of the stag's head. Carefully he stroked the top and couldn't help but smile a bit. _

_All of a sudden he heard words repeat in his head. _

_"We'll see each other soon enough won't we?" Will closed his eyes upon hearing Hannibal's voice. When his eyes opened he was looking up at his ceiling. _

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~

There was no use in convincing Jack that Abel wasn't the Chesapeake Ripper. The alpha himself didn't believe a word that came out of the alpha who killed his wife and her family. Will had hope that he'd find the killer but there was no way he'd give himself to the authorities. If Abel was the Chesapeake Ripper that meant that he was the one who killed Miriam Lass. 

Will was coming from his room to see Bella sitting at the dining table putting plates down. To his understanding Jack was either at the office already or was getting dressed. Will sat down at the table after thanking Bella when Jack entered the room. 

Without being aware, the couple sent each other a look. After, Jack stroke up a conversation, "Will, we've noticed that someone has taken a liking to you." 

Will was about to put his fork in his mouth until he heard those words. He was hoping Hannibal and he weren't being too obvious towards the others. He wasn't admitting that the alpha and he were nothing more but friends. Clearly there was an attraction between the both of them. He didn't want anyone being aware of that yet.

_I guess it doesn't help that it's written all over your face, _Will scolded himself, feeling foolish. 

"Oh?" Will was interested in what Jack and Bella had to say. He didn't want to foolishly give out information. He didn't want to realize he said something he didn't want to. 

Bella took her place at the table and nodded. There was an amused grin on her face. "It doesn't help that he keeps mentioning you or stealing glances at your direction either." 

Will wasn't in control of the blush that appeared in his cheeks. The Crawford's knew Hannibal better than he did - they've known him longer. He hadn't noticed but it made sense that they would. 

"I've never considered yearning for a mate," Will believed that in a way he had already settled down. He had his own home with his dogs. 

"Until now?" Jack raised an eyebrow with an identical grin like Bella's. "Dr. Chilton said that meeting you just the once got him captivated." 

Will was taken back. There was no way Jack could've possibly said the name if the piece of scum he met yesterday. Frederick looked at him lustfully and sent suggestive comments his way. Other omegas may favor that kind of attention but he never did. That was why masking his race was essential. 

Of course when Jack thought cautiously, he handed out all the necessary information. It was Jack who had told Frederick a few things about him. Will couldn't blame Jack since he was just trying to look out for him. But now Frederick knew he was a single omega _and_ had a weird mind. 

Will didn't take Jack's words seriously. He had rejected alphas similar to Frederick in the past and he would do the same this time too. He started eating. He would let Jack know that Frederick wasn't interesting to him in the slightest. 

"Chilton said that?" Will would've thought the alpha might have said something more improper. 

Jack chuckled, "He didn't necessarily say it the way I put it. But it'd like to enjoy my breakfast not think about...Chilton's _arousal._"

Will was correct. Frederick couldn't refrain his sexual thoughts that took over his mind. How could he though? Especially when he was an ignorant alpha that believed he was all that when he absolutely wasn't? 

"Dr. Chilton doesn't interest me at all," Will bluntly stated. He didn't want Jack and Bella thinking that the man was meant to be his alpha. 

Bella and Jack shared the same confused expression. Jack was the first one to question Will. 

"How unfortunate. I mean he might not be the brightest or....Rational, but he kept talking about you last night." Jack said.

_Wouldn't it make sense to believe that the only person I talked to would be someone I found interest in? _Will believed that Jack must have lost his observations skills or just wanted what he saw first. 

Thankfully the Crawford's weren't going to demand he marry Frederick. They had made an agreement long ago that if Will found someone all he'd need to do is introduce them to Jack and Bella. They would just get to know the man and then declare if they believed he was good or not for Will that's all. 

Will found it fair since he had certain expectations. First one was that they couldn't be anything like Frederick - many of the suitors of his he's met were like Frederick with their lewd stares and inappropriate comments. Will wasn't into that. He wasn't going to even start falling for stuff like that. 

There weren't many alphas he's met that were worth his time. He hadn't had many interactions with Jimmy but he knew that man seemed infatuated with Brian so Will wasn't even going to approach the man. Jack was a good alpha though he had someone already too. Alana and he weren't into each other that way. The only one was Hannibal, as funny as it seemed. 

It didn't help that he thought of the alpha many times. It wasn't easy to stop thinking about the alpha when he spoke gentlemanly and had manners towards others. Hannibal didn't even need to act like he was all high and mighty. Somehow that superior aura just radiated off of him without insulting anyone. 

"I think Dr. Chilton needs to meet someone who'll stand around and look pretty for him. That's all I am to him, Jack." Will knew it was that way for anyone who Frederick might've been interested in. Alana said the same thing about Frederick. 

Jack opened his mouth to protest but kept whatever he wanted to himself. "Perhaps so, but...Will, Bella and I have been talking."

Will back and forth glanced at the pair. For a moment he had an idea of what this was about. "Let me guess, it's about finding a mate?" 

Bella began, "We just want you to be happy with someone, Will. That's all. We know you love your dogs but...Have you ever considered mating and starting a family?" 

_Just so a poor kid can have the ability I have? _Will had taken that into consideration before. He didn't want someone else enduring what he had to endure every day. 

"We want you to be happy, Will, that's all. It doesn't have to be with Dr. Chilton, but with _someone_." Jack added onto Bella's words. 

Will could only think of one name when their words replayed in his head. _Hannibal. _He doubted it meant anything but that was the first person that came to mind. Will thought perhaps he was just thinking about the alpha again but he'd be lying if he admitted to that. 

There was more than what he could ever imagine. The only things that kept him up at night were the murderers he tried understanding. There was never an alpha that made him glance twice. But now there was. Now Will found himself staring up at the ceiling - wondering if someone like Hannibal would ever be intrigued by a person like himself. 

In a way, that's never been towards another, Will wanted to know more about the mysterious alpha. He made a mental note to remember to try to get to know Hannibal more the next time they talked. 

"No one yet, Jack," Will didn't know what he wanted at the moment. He couldn't declare that he wanted to be with Hannibal. He might, but Will needed more reassurance. He smiled at them, "Don't worry about me, really. Doesn't stuff like this take time or something?" 

Bella nodded, "It is smart to be serious on who you wish to be with, especially if you have no one arranging the relationship." 

_I'm thankful for that, _Will thought. 

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

It was known that Jack was now set on finding the Chesapeake Ripper. It didn't help that Frederick was constantly reminding them that he already had the Ripper in his care. Will was glad that the alpha allowed Jack, Alana and he to interview the supposed Ripper. Will knew that Abel wasn't the Chesapeake Ripper and Frederick was more than likely going to the only one that believed he was.

When it came to Jack, he needed clarification. Will knew that Jack doubted that Abel was the man that killed all of those people, including Miriam. Alana would be able to see what else could be the issue with Abel - why he was making these claims. 

They all went one at a time. Jack was the first one, then Alana and lastly Will. The omega knew that Jack would mostly be asking questions regarding Abel's crimes. Alana would try to keep an ear open for anything that might stand out to her - having to do with Abel's mental state. Will went in asking for answers - of course Abel knew how to answer. 

~~ _Hannigram ~~ _

"You can't tell me that you believe Abel is the Chesapeake Ripper," Will planted his hands on his hips when they made it back to the office. 

Will couldn't forget how stupid Frederick looked when the three of them exited the building. It as if he was telling himself that he was correct. That he was all important because he had the supposed Chesapeake Ripper when Will knew the arrogant alpha didn't. 

Jack sat in his chair, looking torn between two opinions - a professional and Will's. He glanced at Alana, "What do you think, Alana?" 

Before Alana could answer that question, Will had one of his own to ask. "Is there a possibility that Abel is lying about his identity?" 

Alana looked frpm Jack to Will, "I mean, if perhaps Dr. Gieon was was subjected to believe that he was the Chesapeake Ripper, it's a possibility." 

Jack tilted his head, flabbergasted by Alana's words. "Who in the right mind would want to make someone believe they were a brutal killer like the Ripper?" 

Will scoffed, "Someone who likes to make themselves _known. _Someone who is an expert and who tended to Gideon's mental health."

"Do we need to know a list of everyone who's seen Dr. Gideon?" Jack looked like he knew the answer already by the look on his face though he didn't want to admit it. 

Alana seemed amused, "I feel lucky that I'm not the one who did it. Surely enough when Dr. Gideon remembers who he is - if he's not the Ripper -"

"And he's not." Will muttered without doubt. 

Alana turned to Jack, "He'll more than likely be angered at the person who made him forget who he is. I don't recommend letting him out of a cell anytime soon. He's dangerous." 

"Chilton was idiotic to mess with Dr. Gideon's mind," Will said knowing that the man would just cause more damage than good if he ever escaped. A thought came to mind as he recalled the last time Jack mentioned Frederick, "And you think he'd be a good suitor for me?" 

Alana sent Jack a look, "A suitor?" Jack exhaled as he knew he was going to be asked millions of questions from Alana. First she gawked at the omega male with a grin on her face, "I didn't know that you were considering settling down." 

Will figured this would be Alana's reaction. She was counting the clock herself on when he'd find someone. Will had already believed that he had settled down but no one thought living with a bunch of dogs and owning a house wasn't "settling down." 

"I'm not considering anything, Alana." Will was telling _half _of the truth. He wasn't thinking of doing anything he just knew an alpha in mind that he'd only ever be attracted to. "It was Jack's and Bella's idea. Not mine." 

Alana nodded, comprehending the situation now that it was explained. "Don't start arranging marriages, Jack. I don't support that one bit." 

Jack raised his hands in surrender, not wanting Alana's wrath at the moment. "I'm not a fan of that either, Alana. I believe that we all are meant to be with someone - sometimes rearranging marriages can worsen our lives." 

"Some people end up shackled to monsters." Alana said as if giving the male alpha a warning if he were ever debating on arranging Will with someone. He had yhe authority to do so - he just wasn't cruel enough to do it. 

_Some people end up shackled to monsters. _

Will couldn't help but wonder of the _ifs. _If he was with someone, would he be the mate he was supposed to be? He wouldn't force himself to do something he didn't want to do and he wouldn't be interested in anyone who preferred bossing others, especially omegas, around. Perhaps he'd find himself a good mate that would accept him regardless of his empathy? 

He already thought of himself as something freakish. With his thoughts and the fact that he could understand the minds of killers - could that not be considered something evil? If he ever embraced the darkness that haunted him every day, wouldn't he be dangerous to others? 

Maybe he'd be the monster of his relationship, if he ever ended up being in one. He didn't know if he wanted to put that pain on anyone. It would be nice for someone to accept him completely but he thought his ability was a burden. Whoever he ended up with would have to live with it as well - it'd affect them too. 

_Perhaps you're best on your own, _Will thought bitterly as he clenched his fists. When he opened his hand there were little crescent moons on his palm. 

"It's about time we catch the Ripper." Jack concluded as he glanced back and forth at Alana and Will. "The monster has been living for far too long." 

Alana quirked an eyebrow, "That's suggesting that Chilton made Abel _think _he was the Chesapeake Ripper." 

Jack eyeballed Will, "Does Dr. Chilton have the Ripper, Will?" The alpha already knew the answer but Jack was always asking for reassurance. If they failed or succeeded, it was his name on the line. 

"He lives to kill another day." Will replied, earning a sigh from Jack. There were was still more chasing for Will to do. Jack no longer wanted to worry about the Ripper - therefore Will wouldn't be going anywhere until they made progress. 

The disadvantage was that he was away from his dogs and this madness. He guessed his advantage was more sessions with a certain alpha he couldn't stop thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting further into Hannigram and I'm excited! Stay tuned for the next chapters!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another long chapter! We're getting deeper and deeper which I excited for so stay tuned for chapter 15! And here's a Thanksgiving gift for you guys! Have a Happy Thanksgiving <3

The next time he had his session with Hannibal, the alpha and he were sitting down across from each other. To Will, when they were like this, their undivided attention was on each other. 

"What's the need of bringing up family?" Will could feel a change in his mood. Thinking about his family wasn't a hard or easy thing. He was young when his parents died therefore he couldn't remember being with them. 

He remembered the events that came _after_. Will couldn't even remember if there were any good times. It was like memories didn't start sinking in unt after his parents died. 

Losing family wasn't an easy thing though. There was a depressing feel to it. Some people had loving, caring parents and others had bad ones. Will wondered what his were like or what they would've been like. He didn't know if they would've approved of him being an omega or not. Would they have attempted controlling his life? 

Only people close to him like the Crawford's and Alana knew about his family situation. He hoped none of the three would've shared that information with anyone else. No one needed to know of his business that he didn't want to share with the world. 

If they ended up further talking about it, Hannibal would be the fourth person to know about his parents' death. And when his empathy appeared for the first time. 

"A topic I was discussing with a patient," Will didn't try guessing _who _that was. He had inkling but it depended on how many people Hannibal saw. "I can't get it off my mind, unfortunately."

Will wondered if Hannibal had a good family. If so they were hopefully a caring family who raised their son to be a respectable alpha. Will couldn't think up a list of alphas that were worthy enough to be respected and honored. 

"I was an only child. I was young when my parents died," Will decided to go first. It was a topic he didn't have a problem talking about but it wasn't a comfortable one. "I don't know how it happened. All I remember was seeing them on the ground...Their blood everywhere. I have no memories of them." 

Hannibal folded his leg over the other, "Just the memory of their corpses and blood?" Will nodded at the question. The alpha smiled for a moment, "I had parents and a younger sister. My parents were alphas and my sister was too young..."

Will noticed the mood dampening when Hannibal mentioned his sister being too young. The omega was getting this vibe that Hannibal's story about his family wasn't a simple one. He worried that there was more hurt than love. 

Hannibal _had _parents and a sister. 

"My sister's name was Mischa." Hannibal replied, looking down at his lap. 

That answered Will's question. He looked down, "_Was_?" 

Hannibal scoffed, "I see that we have more in common, Will." He lifted his head up, a tear had came down from his left cheek. He looked into Will's blue eyes.

The omega could see sadness in the alpha's maroon irises. He had this sudden urge to comfort him. Though they both may have lost family, Will felt like Hannibal was suffering more than he. Perhaps the alpha hadn't been too young when he lost them? 

"I understand, if you don't..." 

Hannibal waved his hand, "It's not a happy topic. But it's one that must be discussed. We've both showed trust in each other - sharing the hurt in our past." 

"This suffering has caused us to be alone in this world. Lone wolves just wandering the world." Will found it amusing that Hannibal and he had so many things in common. It wasn't all happy though. "Trying to find a place to fit in." That was the hardest job for him. 

Hannibal nodded, "Finding that _one _to understand us." 

Will eyeballed the alpha. The male had taken the words straight out lf his mouth. 

~~ _Hannigram _~~ 

There was a room, the Private Room, in the _Baltimore_ _Hospital_ _for_ _the_ _Criminally_ _Insane_ specifically for people to talk to a particular patient in the hospital. Alana planned on talking to Abel in there but the female alpha was running a bit late. Will was waiting for his friend to arrive. Frederick was in his own office, waiting for Alana's arrival. Once she arrived, he'd greet her and lead her to the Private Room. 

Frederick would also let the guards know to bring Abel to the room. For now Will was just being patient about the whole situation. After Alana admitted that Abel might've been convinced that he was ghe Chesapeake Ripper - Jack has warned them to keep an eye on Frederick. Will knew he was right for not trusting the haughty alpha.

While he was waiting, he couldn't help but hear the sound of a door opening. He was high on alert - there was no a patient of the hospital could be wandering around. There were guards constantly watching the psychos they contained.

He calmed himself by repeating, in his head, that it was probably one of the guards or an orderly. Of course Will didn't continue with his time without being disturbed. His silence and his thoughts being the only thing he could hear was interrupted. 

"You're quite an interesting case, if I may say, Mr. Graham," Will stayed frozen as he heard an unfamiliar male voice. 

_An interesting case, _Will repeated in his head, feeling like this person was referring to his ability. _Who could this possibly be?_

Will didn't have a chance to ask who the stranger was since he made himself known. A young man with short dark brown hair and dressed like an orderly, entered the room. To Will, the man wasn't bad looking at all. In a way he had a dark appearance to him that matched his occupation as an orderly. 

The man didn't seem too intimidating but Will was grateful he carried his blade around. This stranger was approaching _him _and that never meant anything good. The fact that the stranger was an alpha made Will come up with a list of reasons why the other was present. 

"Who are you?" Will questioned the alpha. The man was an orderly interested in him - he couldn't start making random assumptions. 

The unknown alpha smirked, "You and me, we are hawks, Mr. Graham." 

_Is he trying to impress me? _Will felt on edge due his question being unanswered. "I asked for your identification." 

"Matthew Brown, an orderly. Spent time in a hospital similar to this one, picked up on the drill. You could pass as an orderly, get a job doing it when you get out. They may never know you were in." The alpha replied as he stood two feet away from the omega. 

Will refused to show any other emotion besides composure. From the inside he was freaking out since there was a mental hospital patient standing right in front of him. Not a dumb one either. Matthew learned to manipulate as he was being treated - wherever that may have been. 

In front of him was someone dangerous. 

"What interest do you have in me? I'm a nobody." Will answered, looking into the alpha's eyes to see mischief. 

Matthew opened his arms in a welcoming way, "You're right. But I'm a nobody too, we have something in common! There's more though."

Matthew approached the human sized cages that were in the Private Room where patients would be locked in during private conversations. "People don't understand much about me. Or about you. But at least we understand each other." 

_My empathy, _Will thought with regret. Matthew worked here as an orderly and no doubt he overheard on Frederick or Jack mentioning his ability. This was why he didn't like sharing it with people - the bad apples got information that they'd love to play with. 

Now here he was. 

Matthew must've sensed the tension, "No need for the heavy heart, really." Will gulped when he saw the alpha approach him until their faces were _inches _a part. Matthew caressed Will's face, "Don't you see? We could remain dominant amongst the smaller birds that scare us away, only if we work together." 

Will was receiving a creepy aura from the alpha male. He wished for the hands on his face to be removed. "What do you wish to achieve with me? Would it just be world domination?" 

Matthew chuckled, "We could do whatever we want. We could kill whomever wishes to disobey us - we won't have to put up with them."

"We're meant for each other, Will," Matthew announced as he leaned in closer to Will's face. He whispered, "Two misunderstood people that can understand each other. How can we not be soulmates?" 

Will dreaded for his lips to be claimed by some crazy random stranger. Something awoke him from these emotions though. He could sense an alpha nearby. He couldn't hear footsteps but there was something _there. _He hoped they'd enter the room soon. 

Matthew had caught the scent as well. Worriedly, he looked at the omega, "This doesn't have to end, Will. We can be with each other. All you have to do is trust me." 

Will refused to respond. He just listened. 

"Meet me at the lake miles behind the Hobbs's house! I'll be waiting for you!" Before Will could respond he felt something hard hit his head and like that he fell to the ground. 

He saw Matthew run as his vision started to blur. He heard his name being called out and saw someone run towards him. Finally, the blackness took over. 

~~ _Hannigram _~~

The first sight his eyes saw was the ceiling of a room. It was recognizable - it was the one in his room inside of the Crawford household. Will blinked a few times before sitting up on the bed where he slept whenever he came to Baltimore for cases. It was this one, out of them all, where he had stayed the longest. 

_Thank goodness I warned Molly about it, _Will thought as he yearned to cuddle with his dogs on his bed back at Wolf Trap.

He felt a headache start to occur within the few moments that he had been sitting up. In instinct, he softly touched the area where it ached. Will had to gather up his memories because he didn't recall heading back to the house. Or entering the bed. Luckily he was still wearing the clothes he had dressed in earlier. 

_People don't understand much about me. Or about you._

Slowly the memories were coming back. Will was at the _Baltimore_ _Hospital_ _for_ _the_ _Criminally_ _Insane_. He was waiting for Alana to arrive. There was someone that approached him - an alpha orderly. Not just any though. 

This alpha was once a mental hospital patient that manipulated his way into becoming an orderly. The alpha, Matthew Brown, was seeking for a friend. And he believed the perfect friend was Will thanks to his ability to understand the psychos in the world. 

_But at least we understand each other. _

Matthew touched his face. He told them that they could hunt together and that they were perfect for each other. They were flawless beasts that the weak took for granted. If they stuck together than they could dominate the world. 

Someone must've been near since Matthew was suddenly panicked and said that he had to leave. It didn't have to be the last time they saw each other though. Matthew told him to head to the lake that was miles behind where the Hobbs's had lived - he'd be there waiting for him. 

And then all of a sudden his world went black. Now he was back at the Crawford's on a bed with a headache. 

"Will!" He turned to the left to see Hannibal enter with relief on his face. Will was delighted to see the friendly alpha present. "I'm so glad you've awakened. We've been waiting." 

Will quirked an eyebrow, "_We_?" 

"Bella and I," Hannibal replied. He could see Will's confusion on his face about what was going on. "You probably have numerous questions that'll be answered. But I think it's best you rest." 

Will tilted his head, "Didn't I do that enough while I was unconscious?" He was trying to be a little bit humoristic about the situation. 

Hannibal shook his head, "You've been out for a while now, Will. Our main concern was on you but I do hope Jack and the others got him."

"Him?" For an instant Will considered if it was Matthew that Hannibal was referring to. "Do you mean Matthew Brown? The orderly?" 

Hannibal chuckled, "I didn't catch his name." He sat down on the chair next to the bed. "He's the one who knocked you out." 

Will figured so. 

"Jack wanted me to ask when you woke up, though I disagree, but...What so you remember?" Hannibal asked. 

Will thought it was kind of Hannibal to be so caring. He responded truthfully, "It's clear, actually. I was just waiting for Alana and he approached me. He started going on about us being alike. He wanted us to be-" 

"Friends?" Hannibal suggested, earning a nod from the omega. 

Will continued, "Perfect for each other because we both understand each other. He called us hawks and other nonsense. He told me to meet him at the lake behind the Hobbs's home."

"Jack and the others went off to find him." Hannibal said with hope. He grabbed Will's hands and softly stroked them, "Don't worry, Will, they'll take care of him."

Will frowned, "He didn't hurt me or anything. Just talked a lot. He tried to be convincing." 

"The way you describe this man he sounds dangerous, Will. Even if he admired you, you don't know what could've happened." Hannibal explained. 

Will believed Jack would have the man incarcerated so he could be questioned. They always tried getting the criminals alive so they could interrogate them. It hadn't been that way when it came to Garret Jacob Hobbs though - all thanks to him. 

"Who found me?" Will didn't have any more information to provide so he decided to gain some of his own. 

Hannibal was quiet for a second before replying, "Jack and I decided to follow Alana. Jack wanted me to have a word with Dr. Gideon too - see where I stood with his mental state. I accepted and we were about to enter until someone passed us. I noticed you were on the floor and we thought the worst." 

Will narrowed his eyes. 

He didn't recall there being _three _alphas present. The omega recalled sensing the presence of an alpha. But there was no way, with his senses, that he wouldn't have been able to have scented more than one. It was Matthew, he and the one other alpha. This alpha also wasn't immediate to entering the Private Room. 

It was like as if they were watching g or eavesdropping. 

"It was just Matthew and I?" Will asked, wondering if maybe they saw someone else. He wouldn't be surprised if Frederick was the creep watching. 

Hannibal shook his head, "No one. Just the three of us." 

Will knew that couldn't be. He didn't want to believe that Hannibal would be lying to him but Will knew he could trust his own senses. He knew that the presence was there even after Matthew told him that he was going to wait for him at the lake behind the Hobbs's house. 

Will decided not to question more about it though it saddened him to know that Hannibal wasn't being completely truthful to him. "Thank you, Hannibal, for everything." 

Hannibal shrugged, "I haven't done anything, Will."

"You've been caring towards me a lot. I know Alana, Jack and Bella do but...It's different." And it was. It was nicer having Hannibal care about him than the Crawford's and Alana. Probably because they felt obliged to - when it came to Hannibal, it felt natural in some way.

Hannibal smiled at the omega, "You're my friend, Will. I'll always care about you." 

Will couldn't help but smile back. He just didn't know why there was something Hannibal wasn't telling him. Will knew someone was present to witness what happened between Matthew and he. Hannibal either knew or he didn't. 

Still, it saddened him. Hannibal wasn't telling him something about the situation today. It made Will think of what else the alpha was hiding from him. All he could do for was keep his thoughts to himself and smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Hannibal mention Mischa in Kō No Mono made me so sad :(  
Have to go back and watch another round of Hannibal (I love it so much!!!)  
What did you guys think about this one? Comments are loved and stay tuned for updates <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been some time since the last update but I've been busy with school and I was on a family vacation (I had so much fun 😆) so here's Chapter 15 and after finishing 16 the rest will be up since I pre-wrote them so stay tuned for the upcoming updates during the week I not sooner :)

He had been in Baltimore for quite some time and he doubted he was living anytime soon. Jack's goal was to find the Chesapeake Ripper and Will was glad knowing that he didn't have any faith that Abel Gideon was that killer. Jack reassured him that Matthew was incarcerated and would never leave his cell. Will didn't know if he believed that or not. Matthew admitted he learned much from being a patient - Will hoped the alpha remained in his cell. 

Will thought that he would be heading back to Wolf Trap soon enough but it was when random notes started appearing on Jack's desk when he headed to the office. Jack said all of the notes were signed off by "Miriam" which made him shudder. Will didn't really think the person writing these notes were Miriam Lass herself. He believed it to be the Chesapeake Ripper. 

All of the notes consisted of, "Jack, it's Miriam, I don't know where I am. I don't why to die like this." Jack was convinced that Miriam was dead but Will was unsure why the Chesapeake Ripper would be sending these notes. Miriam's body was never found so Will hadn't ever categorized as one of the Ripper's dead victims. He _always_ displayed his victims and the only exception was Miriam. 

What made her so special? Was it so the Ripper could make Jack to think of the possibility? Did the Ripper just do it to taunt Jack that he hadn't captured the killer yet? 

Will didn't stop reminding Jack of the chance that Miriam might be alive. Jack wouldn't hear of it though. Unfortunately no one knew who was sending these notes. The Ripper was perfect and did things timely. He didn't want to be discovered and he didn't do it if there was a chance that his identity would be found out. 

It was when they were led to find something of Miriam's (apparently.) Jack was given a note that described a place for him to locate. He took others, including Will, with him. In an abandoned building laying on a table with an arm. There was a note that said: What do you see? 

Jack exited the room without any words. Jimmy, Brian and Beverly were given the job for either one of them to take the arm back with them to the office. The omega was lucky to be neither of them. He didn't feel like holding someone's severed limb anytime soon. He followed Jack outside where he stood, his back facing the building. 

Will stood beside the alpha, "Jack, we don't know..." 

Jack scoffed, "Are you going to try to convince me that severed arm doesn't belong to Miriam Lass?" Will looked down in shame. Jack turned to Will, "At least believe in what you say." 

Will shrugged, "It might be. Miriam has been missing for longer than a year, Jack. If she was dead her arm wouldn't look like that."

"So she's the Ripper's prisoner or he just randomly severed someone's arm?" Jack questioned the omega. He shoves his hands in his pockets, "What is the Ripper doing?" 

Will looked up, "He might be mocking you, Jack. You still haven't caught him, especially after he took someone you cared about. He's just dangling his success in your face." 

"I want to catch him, Will. I need to." Jack said sternly, Will seeing the desire in Jack's eyes. It's been known for the longest time that Jack wants to catch this bad guy that was too wise to be caught. 

Will knew they needed to be hopeful. It wouldn't be easy and he had warned Jack this long ago. "You will, Jack, you will." Will didn't know if he even believed that. 

  
~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

  
Althought their last meeting had left Will thinking differently of the alpha, they both still met up for sessions. These sessions wouldn't stop until Will left Baltimore. Will missed his dogs but he getting accustomed to Baltimore as he once had long ago when he used to live there. 

It wasn't necessarily the town or people in it but one person in particular. It was nice seeing the Crawford's and Alana but it was different. The person he was getting used to was Hannibal. It was nice that they didn't just talk about his pure empathy. They had discussed their pasts full of pain, family and even the loneliness they shared. 

Will was starting to think differently of Hannibal since there wasn't something he didn't share with him about the situation with Matthew and he. Will knew to trust his instincts and they were telling him that there was something really off about the mysterious alpha. 

When it came to the end of the day, Will felt foolish. Not for thinking this way about Hannibal but for being surprised. Ever since he had met the alpha he knew there was something that made him different from the rest. It wasn't his manners and superiority - it was something he hid well. Will could see it - he might the only one who did. 

When he made it towards Hannibal's home, he could easily sense two alphas in the room. He knew one of them was more than likely Hannibal but he wasn't sure about the other. He didn't get the chance to knock at the door since it was opening up to reveal a young blonde haired omega dressed fancy. Will could see something in the alpha's eyes. It was a look a crazy person gave. 

"Well hello, whats your name?" The blonde alpha questioned Will who would rather not respond to him. 

Will was saved once Hannibal came to the door. He smiled at Will, "Mason Verger, this is one of my patients, Will Graham." 

Mason's surname clearly told Will who he was related to. He cleared his throat, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Verger." In a friendly manner, Will extended his hand. 

Mason took Will's hand and kept his eyes on the omega's. Will gulped when he felt Mason's lips on the back of his hand. Fot some reason he didn't feel like it was a good idea to trust the alpha. There was something about his aura that didn't say "I'm a good person." 

He could only imagine the bond the Verger siblings shared. 

"Likewise, Mr. Graham," Mason said as he gave Will his hand back. He turned around to glance at Hannibal, "Until next time, Dr. Lecter." 

Hannibal nodded at the man, "Have a good day, Mason." 

Will would've sighed in relief that the alpha was leaving until Mason winked at him and walked away. This was certainly an odd day for everyone. 

"Come in, Will." Hannibal said, snapping Will out of his thoughts. Hannibal moved from the doorway and the omega entered. 

It was when they were both inside of Hannibal's home when Will asked, "So that's Margot's brother?" 

Hannibal made sure the door was locked and took Will's coat. "Yes. Mason was recommended by Margot to see me. It's interesting to see two type of personalities."

"Is Mason a good brother?" 

Hannibal headed towards the room where their sessions took place, Will following behind. "He thinks he is. I don't believe he sees the wrong in his actions." Hannibal took a seat, "Let's not talk about Mason anymore."

Will kept Mason in mind, knowing to avoid the alpha if he got the chance. He took the other seat across from Hannibal. Instead of thinking about Mason, Will was prepared to open up about whatever the two would end up discussing about today. 

"What would you like to talk about this time, Will?" Hannibal asked the omega that was sitting across from him. The last time they had seen each other was when Will had woken up from getting knocked out by Matthew. 

Will couldn't help but get Mason out of his head or the situation with Matthew. Clearly there were too many strange people demanding for his attention. When thinking about the two alphas he couldn't help but bring Frederick's name onto the list.

The three alphas (it was obvious from Mason unless that what was how he greeted everyone) were enthralled with him. In his opinion Frederick and Matthew were interested in him due to his empathy. Mason might've of if he's heard his name before. 

He didn't understand why he was so interesting to such strange people. The only time he was ever approached was due to his looks. He guessed it made sense that psychopaths and mind experts would want to keep him by their side. 

"It feels like I've gained unwanted attention." Will stated as he avoided eye contact with Hannibal. In a way it felt like Hannibal's name needed to be added to the list, the only difference being was that Will liked his company. 

Hannibal hummed before responding, "Matthew Brown and Dr. Chilton?" Will nodded at the names. "You don't need to accept them, Will. The Crawford's are allowing you to make your own decisions." 

"If I say no, I feel like they'll become impulsive and start acting out on these impulses." 

Hannibal tilted his head, "Do you fear this?"

"If they are foolish enough to do bas things for what they want." Will replied.

Hannibal grinned, "I don't think Dr. Chilton has the ability to kill. That man would probably run from his situations than face them." 

"Not all of them will be like that, unfortunately." Will brought up. 

Hannibal agreed, "Some might go farther than others, Will. But you don't need to worry about that."

"Why?" 

"You have people who will defend you, Will. You have friends who would fight to make sure you're safe." Hannibal clarified. He folded one leg over the other, "This has been bothering you a lot, hasn't it?"

Will rose from his seat and began approaching Hannibal's library in his study. His back was facing Hannibal. "It sucks when someone yearns you for unimportant reasons. Status, appearances, _abilities_."

Hannibal followed Will, "People are materialistic. Those are the rotten souls we stay away from. They're not worthy if that's all they wish to focus on someone."

Will turned around to see the alpha right behind him like he expected. He had sensed him coming near. It didn't freak him about to be so close to another, as long as it was Hannibal, of course. 

"It's not easy finding the worthy one when there's over a million of people in this world." Will said. 

"It's like there's no reason to." Hannibal took the words right out of Will's mouth. "You might not end up with the perfect one." 

Will didn't avoid Hannibal's maroon irises, he drowned in them instead. "Some are lucky to find those they're destined to be with. Others aren't so lucky at times." 

"If you met your soulmate, Will, would you pursue a relationship with them?" Hannibal questioned eagerly. 

Will would like to believe he would. Of course he'd prefer the alpha to make the first move since he wasn't used to being so straightforward about stuff regarding romance. However he was so used to being alone. Maybe at the time he would force himself not to. Maybe at the last minute he'd convince himself that he wasn't worth it. 

He was used to the lifestyle he lived too. Although being attracted to Hannibal, Will didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he would claim them as being soulmates since Will didn't know about the alpha's feelings. It was a good question. 

"I would want to...I'm not sure if I would though." Will answered truthfully. 

Curiously, Hannibal questioned, "Why?"

Will replied, "Perhaps I'd talk myself out of it. I've never felt worthy before, I might end up feeling unworthier if I got the chance to confess." 

"You're not unworthy, Will," Hannibal said without question. Will looked at the alpha intently. "The reason people see you that way is because they're the unworthy ones." 

_He's always saying the perfect thing,_ Will thought as he couldn't help but blush and smile at the words. _Is that a good or bad thing?_

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

The omega didn't expect for someone to be waiting for him when he came back to the Crawford household. After having his session with Hannibal, Will just wanted to relax and not have to deal with anything. He wasn't expecting anyone but something wanted to talk to him apparently. 

"Someone wants to talk to you, Will," Jack said when Will entered the Crawford household. Will didn't expect this when he came back from his session with Hannibal. 

Will removed his coat, raising an eyebrow at the alpha, "Who?" 

"It's Margot Verger." 

Will didn't know why Margot would want to talk to him especially at this time. If it couldn't wait until tomorrow evidently there was something up. Or she just _happened_ to be near the Crawford's household and thought it would be the perfect time to pay a visit.

After hanging his coat, Will and Jack headed towards the dining room where Bella and Margot were at. Bella had made some tea but the two females were not in any deep discussion. From the look of it they hadn't got anywhere besides from a "how are you" and "what have you been up to." 

It felt awkward. 

Margot placed her cup down on it's saucer, "Hello Will." 

"Margot." Will nodded at her. Bella got up from her seat and approached her husband. 

Bella placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Let's give them some privacy." Jack followed right behind Bella. 

Will took Bella's seat and didn't remove his eyes from Margot. He could sense an uneasiness from the female omega. He wondered if this had anything to do with Mason. 

"How have you been?" Will asked the omega. 

Margot scoffed, finding Will's question to be a joke. "We don't need to ask such pointless questions, Will."

"I was just trying to be polite." Will found it nice that Margot didn't beat around the bush. "It would be nice for someone to use the same politeness." 

Margot rolled her eyes, "I've been well, you?" Will could sense the insincerity in her tone. Perhaps it was best to just get right down to business. 

Will remained brief too, "The same." He crossed his arms and exhaled, "So...What brings you hear?" 

"Mason tells me he met you today after his session with Dr. Lecter." _So this does have to do with her brother,_ Will thought. 

Will nodded, "That's correct. He's quite an interesting person. We just exchanged names, not really conversed." 

Margot frowned, "It doesn't take much for Mason to be intrigued by something and then go for whatever it is he wants. He's not the shy type." 

"What are you trying to say, Margot?" 

"My brother isn't a good person, just for your information. I'd recommend the whole world to never approach him. He's a wicked alpha that loves to dominate the weak and defenseless." Margot explained. 

Will understood that Margot was warning him. "So you're saying Mason is interested in me?" 

"Yes and he hasn't stopped talking about you. It hasn't been a day and he's been _planning_." 

"Planning what?" Will asked. He thought it was insane how Mason had become interested in him when all they had done was met. 

Margot looked down at the table, "I was visiting Alana and he knows about her...After the session with Dr. Lecter he waited for me outside of Alana's home. He went on about you. Mason has never mated with anyone though he's had lovers. He's considering you as a mate." 

Will didn't know if that eas realistic to believe or not. "That doesn't make sense, Margot. Would he really be thinking about all of that? He doesn't even know me." 

"It may be his first time meeting you, Will, but it's not like he doesn't know your _name_. He's heard of you but now he has a face to attach the name to." That wasn't hard to believe since Freddie Lounds was the one spreading all sorts of stories. 

Margot was telling him that Mason wanted to be with him. She also didn't forget to bring up that Mason wasn't a good person and that Will should avoid him. Clearly that wouldn't be easy if the alpha had an interest him. More than likely Mason would try to reach out to him if he felt this way. 

"What do you recommend, Margot?" Will asked. 

Margot fidgeted with her hands, "Get a mate or leave Baltimore." By the sound of those options, Margot was worried about anyone who Mason might be interested in. 

"He's really that bad, isn't he?" Will knew there was something about Mason that didn't make him feel good but he wondered if the alpha would kill or torture. 

Margot nodded, "I _beg_ you to avoid him, Will. Nothing will stop Mason so leaving might make him follow you or having a mate..."

Will narrowed his eyes, "Would Mason go as far as killing?" 

Margot took a few seconds before nodding her head, "I don't doubt he's done it before...He's left people scarred forever though."

Will didn't need to question if Margot was one of those people just by seeing the change of her mood. He sensed sorrow from her and pain. 

"The Verger's are rich, that's the only reason he's been able to get away with everything. He pays people to take the blame or cover for him...He's sadistic." Margot said. 

Will was convinced Mason was no saint. He couldn't help but wonder why Margot made this way over here to tell him. They weren't particularly friends. 

"Why are you telling me this, Margot? Not to be rude but we're not close or anything. We've only met once." Will mentioned. 

Margot answered stoically, "We aren't friends, you're right about that. But you're Alana's. Granted that doesn't make us friends but she cares about you a lot. She'd do the same for me if she was in my place. Alana doesn't much like I, but she has the Crawford's and you. I would hate to see her sad if something were to happen to you."

It was a nice gesture and Will was grateful for that. He didn't know how many people would try to help someone like him. 

"Besides, I wouldn't wish anyone to be with Mason. My brother doesn't deserve happiness. He doesn't know how to love or care for someone. He's better off locked up forever or dead." 

_He's better off locked up forever or dead._ Those words said more than expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one :)  
Comments are loved, tell me what you guys thought about this one 😊


	16. Chapter 16

Andrew Caldwell was the name of the beta man they found in the back of a wagon. It was a disturbing scene to come across as Andrew's upper body was seated right next to his lower body. They knew it was the Chesapeake Ripper once Jimmy, Brian and Beverly discovered the man was missing his heart and liver. 

The Ripper was hunting again. One would think it would be the best time to figure out _who_ the Ripper was but that seemed unlikely, at least in Will's opinion. It was something they always thought but never happened. The killer was too intelligent to be caught. If the Ripper wanted to be caught then he would make it happen. It was his game, not theirs. 

The three more victims were found days later: Michelle Vocalson, Darrell Ledgerwood and Christopher Word. Like all of the other Chesapeake Ripper victims, they were all butchered like pigs - surgical trophies taken. There was nothing that led them to knowing who the Ripper was though. 

Nothing was being accomplished unfortunately. There were no clues leading them towards the Ripper. It felt like the same when Will first investigated these crimes. They didn't get anywhere and as time passed, Will was getting a feeling that they wouldn't get anywhere this time either. 

The nice thing was that no one believed that Abel was the Ripper since these crimes were happening and the man was being kept in Frederick's hospital. Just because Abel's name was crossed off the list it didn't make things better. The Ripper was still out there hunting while they were waiting to catch him. 

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

While he was making his way towards Hannibal's house he spotted two women he's never seen before. There was an older woman with blonde hair dressed fancy and the other had black hair and held what looked to be a blade at the blonde woman. He could sense both women were alphas and he believed they must've had a connection with Hannibal since they were at his door. 

Not knowing how to act on this situation, Will hid and tried to remain unseen. He couldn't help but watch or overheat what the two women were discussing in a hushed tone. 

"He's told you. You know to not tell, yes?" The dark haired woman questioned, her eyes and blade not moving one inch. 

The blonde woman kept an amused expression on her face, "If he had left me alone long ago, I wouldn't need to keep anything hidden."

"It doesn't matter. Just know to keep your mouth shut." The dark haired woman said before lowering her blade a bit. Both women turned towards the door when it opened. 

Once he saw Hannibal in sight, Will emerged from his hiding place and tried to make it appear like he had just arrived. The three alphas sensed his present and now their eyes were transfixed on him.

"Hello Will," Hannibal greeted the omega who started walking closer. He eyes the two females, "If you two don't mind, I have a patient to tend to." 

The two female alphas said no more and were on their way. Will noticed it was only the dark haired female that made eye contact with him before the two females went separate ways. Will couldn't comprehend what happened and was unsure if he wanted to bring it up. 

He couldn't help but wonder what they had meant by his secret in which they were undoubtedly talking about Hannibal. He was curious about the two women and how they knew Hannibal. 

"Who were they?" Will didn't realize those words had come out of his mouth until after he was getting an answer from the alpha. 

"Family and a friend," Hannibal answered briefly as he closed and locked his front door. It was when they were in his studio when he further elaborated on the two women. 

Hannibal allowed Will to enter the house, "The blonde was Bedelia Du Maurier. She's been a colleague and of mine for some time. She's what I am to you. We talk about countless topics I wish to discuss." 

Will didn't know whether to bring up that the two were talking about a certain secret of Hannibal's. Was it something that important? The other woman was holding a blade to Bedelia warning her to not share this information with anyone. Clearly it was something that no one could know. 

The omega didn't even know if he wanted to find out himself. It would suck to see Hannibal differently if this would change someone's view of him. Will already was aware that Hannibal wasn't being completely honest with him. Would this secret prove that he isn't what he seems to be? 

Will changed the subject, "What about the dark haired woman?" 

"Her name is Chiyoh. When my family were murdered by cruel strangers my uncle Robert and my aunt, Lady Murasaki, took me in. Chiyoh was my aunt's servant. We were like cousins growing up. She's always been very protective of me." Hannibal explained. 

Will couldn't help but realize that Chiyoh hadn't been mentioned at all. There must be a reason for that. "Chiyoh doesn't live around here, does she?" 

Hannibal shook his head, "She lives back in my old home, the Castle Lecter in Lithuania."

Will raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of Hannibal's home. "You didn't choose to stay where your home was?" 

"Too many memories there. Besides, once my uncle and aunt died it was just Chiyoh and I. It felt too lonely, in my opinion. I promised Chiyoh I would return once I found my mate." Hannibal replied as his eyes looked into Will's deeply. 

Will thought it was quite sad that Hannibal was haunted by the death of his family. It was nice knowing that he wouldn't be alone and would have someone to comfort him whenever he did go back. 

"Do you worry that you'll never go back? As if you'll never meet your mate?" Will asked. It was something everyone thought about once at least. If they would ever meet their other half. Their soulmate. 

Hannibal breathed out, "I made the decision a long time ago and for the longest time I've been waiting. I've been waiting for my perfect mate. Not that I had lost hope, but for some time I did think it might not happen. It did sadden me to think that I might roam this world all alone." 

Will considered the alpha's words. "What changed your mind?" 

Hannibal grinned, "Changes make you think of life differently. For me, it was someone new." 

Will felt like he would melt under Hannibal's stare if he dared to ask who this new person was. It could be anyone but something inside of Will made him hope that the new person was him. He didn't want to raise his hopes up and be disappointed. But he didn't know how he would reach it if was him. 

Would Hannibal ask him to be his mate? Was Will even ready for that type of thing? For now he would let the strings unravel themselves without him demanding for too many answers. Although it did kill him to not know. 

It would be nice for someone to accept him for who he was completely, disregarding his empathetic abilities or his appearance. For someone to understand him for who he was inside and out. It wasn't an easy thing to find and others didn't find it sometimes. 

"Hopefully this impact has been good?" Will would like to think if it were him it wouldn't be a bad thing. 

Hannibal nodded, "It's been a grand experience. I suppose now I must take further steps."

Will gulped at those words. If Hannibal was referring to him, he could only imagine what _further steps_ meant. He had been thinking if he would even pursue the relationship as it was something he wasn't used to. Being alone was what he had grown accustomed to. 

Making a commitment to someone would be out of his comfort zone. Will was aware that being completely alone in the world wasn't paradise to him. It would be scary, but he would like to hope he would make the right choice. 

Hannibal took one of Will's hand in his, "Do you think this person would prefer a public or private proposal?" Maroon irises never looking away from blue ones. 

For a moment Will thought the question was purposely for him. He didn't want to make assumptions but it wouldn't be hard to mistaken. Instead of looking away or blushing, Will answered. 

"I think you know this person well enough, Dr. Lecter, to know which they'd prefer." Will felt elated when he saw Hannibal flash a grin at him. 

"Yes, it seems I do." 

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

After his session with Hannibal, Will found out that the alpha was hosting another one of his dinner parties. Of course the guest list remained the same as it was last time although Will shuddered at the thought of Frederick being present. It didn't bother Will as much as he thought it would've though. 

Last time Hannibal had taken the situation into his own hands. Besides, Will got to spend time with Hannibal. They would just do the same thing they had done the last dinner party. 

It felt nice when it was just the both of them. Will knew he shouldn't be so friendly around someone who he was beginning to feel suspicious around. It wasn't easy when it appeared like he was head over heels for the alpha. He just hoped he was wrong about Hannibal. 

When he made his way back to the Crawford's he found the house was empty. He saw a note on the dining table from Jack saying Bella and he went to pick out some wine for the party. They would meet him over there. Will thought it funny that he would be going right back to Hannibal's house when he had just left it. 

_It is what it is_, Will thought as he made his way to his room where his clothes. He was borrowing Jack's fancy clothes again this time around. 

Will was finishing when he heard knocking at the door. He found it strange since it was so bizarre. He didn't believe the Crawford's were expecting anyone. Everyone who was attending were making their own way to Hannibal's home and the Crawford's were planning to meet him there. 

Still the omega didn't let the person go unanswered. He would his way towards the door and automatically sensed the presence of an alpha. It felt familiar but Will wasn't a hundred percent sure. Instead of guessing of who it could possibly be, the omega unlocked and opened the door to reveal Mason. 

Will was taken back by the alpha's out of the blue appearance. "Mason? What brings you here at this time?"

"I saw you leave Dr. Lecter's home. Margot told me she would be attending one of his dinner parties this evening." Mason didn't answer the question at all. 

Once Mason mentioned his sister, the memory of Margot's warning came back to him. Her words were just replaying in his head. Unfortunately his weapons were in his room so he didn't have anything to defend himself besides his combat skills. 

For now Will just hoped Mason was saying hello and would he heading out. He didn't feel like fighting for his life today. 

"Were you invited too?" Will didn't want to irritate the alpha. If he was normally nefarious the omega believed it was worst when he was angered. 

Mason shrugged, "I suppose Dr. Lecter and I haven't had enough sessions for me to sit at a seat at his dining table." Will didn't get the chance to react since the alpha continued. "I was thinking perhaps we could...Have a little session of our own?" 

Will shuddered at Mason's grin. "Sad to say, but Dr. Lecter is expecting me. Maybe another time?" 

"It can't possibly be that interesting. It's just a dinner party - you can attend another, right?" Mason tried in a convincing manner. 

"It would be rude to not show up if I've given my word that I would." 

Mason chuckled, "Dr. Lecter does despise the rude. Oh well? We're just two people trying to get to know each other? It's harmless." 

When the alpha tried draping an arm around Will's shoulder, the omega stepped back. Evidently he was being obvious that he didn't have any interest in following with Mason's plan. 

"Mason," Will exited the house and locked the door before turning to face the alpha. "We'll have to do this another time. Right now I have somewhere else to be."

Mason shook his head as if Will had made the wrong decision. "You see, Will, I was hoping you wouldn't be so stubborn. I didn't want to do this the hard way, but it's your choice. Cordell!" 

Will didn't have time to react before he sensed another alpha coming from right behind. Will had time to turn around but he didn't get the chance to strike back. The alpha, Cordell, used one punch to knock the omega out. 

~~ _Hannigram_ ~~ 

The next time Will woke up he felt his body underneath something soft and comfortable. It was nice not having to wake up to something stone cold and hard. Will softly fluttered his eyes. He looked around his surroundings as his eyes became adjusted to everything. 

He could tell that he was in a bedroom since he was in a bed. It was a fancy bedroom since the bed was large, there was a big wardrobe, a fireplace, silk curtains and carpets. There was even a fancy sofa and fancy chairs. 

Will didn't know where he was until he heard footsteps. He looked away from the fireplace and his eyes landed on the alpha he couldn't stop thinking about. With a tray of tea in his hands, Hannibal approached the bed. 

"I'm happy you're up, Will." Hannibal said as he poured a cup of tea for Will to take. The omega adjusted himself to sit up. "You've been out for a long time. I was getting worried." 

Will took the cup that Hannibal offered him. "What happened?" 

"You were kidnapped by Mason. Surely there was nothing good in his intentions if he had to capture you to gain your presence." Hannibal explained. 

The memories were coming back but there was still much Will didn't know about. How did they find him? "How did it all go down?" 

"I thought it was strange that you hadn't shown up. Jack was the one to believe something happened to you. I postponed the dinner party and we all made it our mission to find you."

Will slightly felt guilty for ruining the event, "Sorry about that." 

"Don't apologise. It's Mason's fault, really." 

Will believed Jack would be relieved knowing they had found him. "How did Jack find me?" 

Hannibal was quiet for a few seconds before continuing. "Jack wasn't the one who found you."

"Oh..." Will knew by the look and silence from the alpha that it was clearly Hannibal that must've cracked the case. "How?" 

Hannibal grinned, "I told you before, my nose is like one of a wolf's. I went back to the Crawford's when I caught Mason's scent. I headed to the Verger's in anger." 

Will tilted his head, "Angry?"

"He was going to hurt you in some way, Will. I wasn't happy that he disrespected you like that - he was treating you like an object." Hannibal said as he got up and walked towards the fireplace. Will had the urge to do the same. 

Hannibal's eyes remained staring at the dancing flames, "He wasn't going to stop. Mason Verger has only ever caused harm to others. He would do the same to you if he wasn't stopped. I did what was necessary." 

Will's eyes widened when he heard those words. He set the cup on the nightstand near him and slowly approached the alpha. 

"What are you saying, Hannibal?" Will knew it wasn't necessary to ask that question when he knew the answer. "You killed Mason." 

Hannibal turned his head to look at Will. He opened his mouth but instead took a seat on the sofa that faced the fireplace. Will did the same. For some reason there was more that Hannibal wanted to say to him.

"I'm the Chesapeake Ripper, Will." 


	17. Chapter 17

It was so quiet in the room that his own breathing sounded like a roar in the room. Will couldn't make out the emotions going through the alpha sitting right next to him. All he could detect were his own. The emotions welling up inside of him wouldn't be considered lucid. Alana or Frederick, even Jack, would've labeled him as deranged due to what his heart was telling him. 

Just moments ago Hannibal confessed to being the infamous Chesapeake Ripper. For some reason, Will didn't want proof since he felt like it wasn't necessary. Oddly enough, Will could see all the dots connecting. In a weird way it was like he had always known but didn't. No one, not even him, would ever tell, unless Hannibal himself would've admitted to the crimes. And he just had. 

So why wasn't he stabbing the alpha and running off to tell Jack? That's what someone in their right mind would do. It's something that he should be doing but he wasn't. 

Hannibal and he spent long hours deep in their sessions, their conversations only making sense to each other. And why was that? Will now wondered how they seemed to understand each other so well. Will grew accustomed to Hannibal and their talks. Their relationship becoming a bond full of trust and loyalty. 

Will only comprehended the strange and the Chesapeake Ripper was no exception. _Why do I never attract seemingly normal people? _Will thought as he considered Hannibal, Frederick, Mason and Matthew. All weird like he. 

Out of those alphas the only one who was the perfect candidate for a mate was Hannibal. But the alpha was as bad as the other three. Frederick wanted to be with him due to his pure empathy. Mason wanted to dominant everything smaller than he. Matthew was obsessed over him. 

Then there was Hannibal Lecter. The man who walked in the light and killed in the shadows. Ever since meeting the alpha Will always knew there was something _different _about Hannibal. He just could never pinpoint what that difference was until now. Who would've ever suspected the alpha? He's too perfect to even question. 

When Hannibal placed his hand over his, Will didn't pull away. His mind told him to, commanding him to run and tell Jack. Deep down, something else was telling him to stay. Soothingly whispering that being with the alpha beside him is where he _needed _to be. Will could tell that wasn't his heat or the omega in him telling him these things. 

"Will, please say something," Hannibal pleaded, not able to endure the torture of gaining no response. Will figured he'd want an answer now. 

There was an obvious attraction. Will couldn't deny what he felt for the alpha - what's been brewing between them. Hannibal could tell too - they were both enjoying the waltz they danced. Even now, Will couldn't put aside his feelings for Hannibal. If the alpha asked him to be his mate, Will could've thought it over but the answer would've been yes. 

Never once had he felt this way towards another and it was the Chesapeake Ripper he had fallen for. Blindly, Will fell in love with a beast. Will didn't know what was to happen now that Hannibal exposed his true nature. Will couldn't lie though. He should've been doing something else but he wasn't. He _couldn't._

"My mind is telling me to hurt you, leave and tell Jack. Have you incarcerated." Will said as he noticed Hannibal's face getting a bit closer to his. 

Hannibal stopped for a moment, "What's preventing you to act upon these impulses?"

Will was the one to lean further in, his lips ghosting over the alpha's, "My heart and soul long for you..." He wanted Hannibal and he to kiss but he didn't know how appropriate that was. It definitely wasn't especially if he was the killer he was trying to hunt down. 

"That is the reason why you haven't betrayed me?" Hannibal questioned. 

_Betrayal? _Will tried to find how that word fit into this circumstance. If it hadn't been known already, both males were intrigued with each other romantically. Will comprehended how Hannibal would feel double-crossed if he went to Jack. Will didn't doubt that the alpha could slip away easily. He might be making it worst by running to Jack. 

The omega didn't want to stay to have Hannibal caught though. Will wanted to stay because he never wanted to leave the alpha's side. 

"My mind advises me that's the appropriate response, but something else is telling me to not follow through with those plans." Will would be betraying his mind and everyone else searching for the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Hannibal couldn't help but grin, knowing for certain that Will wouldn't be going anywhere. 

"Tell me, Will, how shall we proceed with this?" Hannibal asked as both males looked intensely into each other's eyes, their undivded attention only on the other. 

Will licked his lips, "I want to know _everything _there is to know about you, Hannibal." This wasn't black and white, Will was positive. There was more to be discovered about the alpha in front of him. "What are you?" 

"Someone's finally asking the correct questions," Hannibal removed his hand from Will's and rose from where he sat. Will got up too, keeping his eyes set on the alpha. "I won't keep anything from you." 

Will recalled the session when they discussed their families, "You lost family member by family member from your parents and Mischa to your uncle and aunt. You mentioned Chiyoh still being alive."

The omega believed there were cruel people in the world who just killed for sport. Hannibal told him that strangers murdered his family. Cruel people just killed but Will couldn't exclude the strangeness of the problem. Had the Lecter's truly been killed for no reason? 

Could these killers have had something against Hannibal's family?

"There's something you keep hidden deep in the closet, Hannibal. Something only those dead know of. It has nothing with you being the Chesapeake Ripper though, does it?" Will assumed Hannibal hadn't discussed this secret with anyone for some time. 

"This secret of mine, I shared it with two people. Bedelia was one of them. With my secret, I helped her rid of someone who died on her watch. Her own patient. Granted, he was bigger and an alpha - but she did have his blood in her hands. She was trying to help him but that's not how it worked out."

"I helped her make it seemed like an attack - as if she had reason to defend herself. I told her about my secret - we kept each other's." 

Will thought of the second person he told, "And what about the other person who knows of your secret?" 

Hannibal glanced at the omega, "The other I found, here in Baltimore actually, whom I shared my secret with." Will was left aghast by Hannibal's words. He wondered _who. _"He is like I, a beast with a _specific_ palate." 

Will tried piecing things together one by one. Hannibal mentioned someone had a similar appetite as he. Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and the Chesapeake Ripper took _trophies _which were the organs and limbs of his victims to eat. 

_Another cannibal, _Will thought as he remembered the crimes committed by Garret Jacob Hobbs. He killed eight girls and let nothing go to waste. Hannibal was stating that Garret and he were more similar besides the cannibalism. 

"_Humans_ believe mythological creatures are just myths, not taking in consideration of what may be. I'm what you wouldn't even find in the pages of myths and legends." Hannibal made it clear to Will that he way in no shape or form an ordinary human like the omega. 

Will witnessed Hannibal turn away, staring deeply at the fireplace. He imagined it must be lonely living in the alpha's shoes. Hannibal didn't have anyone he could communicate with - clearly in a room full of people he still felt all alone. Garret wasn't a friend of his apparently and Bedelia was just keeping a secret that wasn't hers. 

The omega could understand how that felt like. He's felt that way ever since entering the orphanage until now. 

"Ravenstags have a human form and a stag form. We eat dead humans and can digest human food as long as we get human flesh throughout the day or else we become malnourished." 

Will was taken back by the facts he was learning about Hannibal. He didn't expect to learn that the alpha before him was a creature that others would call a myth. He believed there were millions of things humans hadn't discovered yet about the world. This would be added onto that list.

Once Hannibal mentioned about Ravenstags having two forms, Will recalled the black stag with red eyes he had been seeing a lot. He saw the creature before or after seeing Hannibal. It would make sense that it might represent Garret, but Will believed it depicted Hannibal instead. It was Hannibal who was gradually changing him. 

_It's like a connection, _Will thought as he considered the relationship between the both of them. 

"How many are there of you?" Hannibal said they had a human form ergo they could blend in perfectly with the human race. Clearly they could be either three of the races, Hannibal and Garret being an example. 

Hannibal replied despondently, "There were millions. The number decreased when others began practicing cannibalism amongst the race." 

Will was staggered, "Other Ravenstags eat each other? Why...Why would they do that?" 

"So they could inherit the strength and power of another Ravenstag. If a Ravenstag practices cannibalism they hang another Ravenstag's antlers as a trophy. I find it disgraceful as I fear my race will go extinct." 

Will didn't need to ask if Garret was one of the Ravenstags to be practicing cannibalism. He could see it in Hannibal's eyes that there was a reason why the other Ravenstag and he weren't buddies. Jack told him that Garret had a secret cabin where he had thousands of antlers mounted all over the rooms. 

"I'm sorry, Hannibal, that you've kept this to yourself for so long," Will knew what it was like to be alone. He was the second person Hannibal has ever told of this. 

Hannibal spun to look back at the red and orange flames dancing on the wood, "I don't regret telling you, Will." The omega was right behind him when he turned around. 

"Why? You know I won't tell anyone else?" Will challenged with a cheeky grin. Hannibal was well aware that Will wouldn't be doing any of that. 

Hannibal placed his hands on Will's face and closed his eyes, "I intend to have you as my mate, Will." He opened his eyes to see Will's widened eyes. "Would you have me?" 

"I wouldn't want anything more in the world." Will whispered, accepting Hannibal's lips as the alpha kissed him passionately. 


	18. Chapter 18

Happiness was a vivid imagination of his where all he had in his life was his boats and dogs. It may have not been true paradise as that was his reality with the addition of Jack entering and exiting his life to and fro. The life he lived was the closest to euphoria that he would get to. That's what he thought once upon a time.

It was like he had been reborn. 

There was a life for him, one different than the one he was living now, that he truly desired. It didn't just consist of his furry companions or Jack's constant visits. He could bring his dogs with him but he didn't have to think about the continuous crime scenes. He'd make his own within time. 

Hannibal insisted that they should officially mate until after he's turned him into a Ravenstag. Will didn't veto the decision. He promised Hannibal that he'd follow him and heed his words. They'd have each other soon after Will's "proper rebirth" as his alpha so lovingly put it. 

Will followed his beloved deep into the forest. It was nighttime, the perfect time in Hannibal's opinion. No one would catch them at all. They wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of anyone interrupting either. It would just be the both of them alone and together. 

Hannibal had told him that he would have to give away the life he was living now. They would be truly happy if they left everything they had created. Hannibal said that there was a home for them far from Wolf Trap and Baltimore. They could live, worry about no one, love and create countless beautiful memories together. They could be forever inseparable. 

Ravenstags only ate humans or human food as long as they are human organs or flesh throughout the day or else they'd become malnourished. Hannibal said their pups would fall in love with Will's dogs. Will could imagine Hannibal spoiling their children by allowing any stray dog into the home Will still had no clue about. Hannibal said it was a palace of their own. It belonged to his family and would be theirs soon enough. 

Hannibal finally stopped in the center where trees and numerous bushes surrounded them. Will guessed this spot allowed a bit of privacy. They weren't mating but this was a ritual. It was Will's ceremony. He would let go of everything he once knew for a new life with his soulmate. 

"This is where you'll be reborn, Will," Hannibal whispered, advancing towards the omega. "My love, this is a new beginning." 

Will pointed out, "And an ending." 

Hannibal lovingly caressed Will's cheek with one hand, "It's the ending of _both_ of our needless lives. We're giving up all we know and have for each other." 

"It's beautiful." Will smiled. He exhaled deeply, taking in the beauty of the darkness of the forest. "An end would be saddening, but I'm not grieving." 

Hannibal agreed, "Nor should you." Neither alpha nor omega seemed remorseful of the choice they were making and the potential ones they'd create together. "How do you feel, Will?" 

"Exhilarated," Will answered briefly without sarcasm or false joy. He wanted his new life to begin as soon as possible. "I'm ready for everything to come." 

Hannibal nodded, "You are. I'm glad to have helped you throughout this process to embrace the darkness." 

"It'll make it easier to kill after my rebirth." Once Will couldn't imagine killing anyone. After Hannibal bites him, he'd be doing so in order for him to live. For Hannibal and he. For their pups. 

It would become a necessity to hunt and kill. He'd become a hunter, a predator. He couldn't feel guilty or regret either. It would be in his nature to commit such deeds. He would have no time to even ponder on his actions. He would have to do it without question. It was kill or be killed. 

Will didn't plan on failing his potential family. 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's. The two shared a passionate kiss before the alpha briefly pulled away, his lips inches away from Will's. 

"Are you ready, my love?" Hannibal questioned his beloved. Will placed his forehead on the alpha's and nodded. Hannibal chuckled, "We shall begin." 

Hannibal took a few steps back while Will witnessed. He prepped himself. What was to happen wasn't something ordinary. He inhaled and exhaled once before watching what was to occur before him. 

Bones shifted and skin changed. The human form of Hannibal's was melting away as another form was taking place. Will watched in fascination as the black stag with red eyes was standing there a few feet from him. It was the same stag he had seen after killing Garret Jacob Hobbs. 

Hannibal, in his stag form, approached Will. The omega chuckled as the stag licked his face, his nose coming towards Will's neck where he'd bite. Will caressed Hannibal's face. He pressed his lips on the stag's face before shutting his eyes. He knew what was to come and he was ready for it all. 

For his _rebirth_. 

Will bent his neck back a bit for Hannibal to get a better look at his neck where he'd need to bite. The omega could feel Hannibal's breath on his skin, giving him reassurance that the new beginning would be taking place within seconds. He kept imagining the life they would share as Hannibal did what he needed to do. 

Hannibal was about to bite down on Will's neck when the unexpected happened. The alpha would feel foolish for not having realized it soon enough. He would learn to feel guilty for not having heard what was there. To smell what was present. His failure in not noticing these observations would only result in heartbreak. 

Will never felt Hannibal's teeth dig into his skin. He heard Hannibal make a noise which caused Will's eyes to snap open. The omega gasped when he saw ropes fly and land on Hannibal. Will stood straight, ready to run to his alpha's aid. He reached out to his beloved when he felt someone push him onto the ground where he hit hard. Not hard enough to make him unconscious but enough for it to make his sides sore. 

When Will eyed his surroundings he saw Frederick and Jack come into view along with a few other alphas. Frederick and the other alphas surrounding Hannibal with the ropes and pulling him down to the ground where he struggled to get free. Will got up a bit and saw Jack and Jimmy watching him as if they expected him to do something. 

"No!" Will got up to run to Hannibal just to be pulled back by both Jack and Jimmy. He didn't know which one did it but one of them knocked him out with one hit to the head. He fell down to the ground once more. 

With a tear falling from his eye, Will could tell he could be taken over by unconsciousness soon. He witnessed the last of what he'd see of Hannibal for a while. The last thing he saw was Hannibal, looking in his direction, while struggling to break free from the people who were trying to restrain him. 

Finally Will was enveloped by the darkness. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters writing for Will's backstory 😊

He groaned when he felt his body ache, it was mainy his back. Slowly, Will got up to find that he was lying on the ground which made sense why it hurt. He rubbed his eyes a bit so they could adjust to everything surrounding him. He stretched his arms and looked around. 

The room he was in looked to be a regular dungeon cell. That was odd. He didn't remember being there. He shook his head when he heard someone's footsteps. He looked towards the cell doors to find Frederick right there with an amused smile plastered on his face. 

Will found himself glaring at the alpha. In seconds he was reminiscing everything that had occurred before. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes when he remembered that Hannibal and he were together. They were about to experience a beautiful moment together. 

Hannibal was going to turn him into what he was. A Ravenstag. Afterwards they'd leave far from Baltimore and leave behind those who wouldn't ever understand them. They'd mate and never leave each other. They would finally have a complete, happy life that they could share together. 

Will also remembered that they were unaware that others were present. Right when he was about to get bitten, Hannibal was restrained by Frederick and some other alphas. Will reached out for his beloved just to be pulled back by Jack and Jimmy. 

They didn't completely know of Hannibal's true nature and he wouldn't tell them either. But if anything they may speculate that he was the Chesapeake Ripper. Will felt someone knock him out. Before entering the world of darkness the last thing he saw was Hannibal struggling while looking in his direction. 

How could someone do such a horrible thing to soulmates? 

Will gritted his teeth, "What do you want, Chilton?!" There was anger bubbling inside of him. He wanted to be returned to Hannibal as soon as possible. 

Frederick's amused smile didn't leave his face. If anything the alpha was enjoying this. "Oh Mr. Graham, I knew you were an interesting case. You're _insane_ to have fallen for Hannibal Lecter, are you aware of this?" 

Will knew not to listen to a word Frederick said. Nothing good came out of the male's mouth. After their first meeting all he did was hit on him. No longer was Alana captivating to him. Will believed it wasn't just his looks but because of his pure empathy too. He didn't know with Frederick. The alpha said he liked curing freaks - he was one himself. 

Will couldn't help wonder how the others found out. How they knew where to look for them. Clearly they weren't hiding in the forest waiting for them. They had arrived some time after they had. They were just too distracted to notice. 

"How did you know?" Will questioned the alpha who looked too proud of himself. 

Frederick replied matter-of-factly, "Dr. Du Maurier revealed all to us. After Mason Verger's death was announced, Dr. Du Maurier felt that she couldn't hide Dr. Lecter's secret anymore. Too much blood on the man's hand, I'm guessing."

_That traitor! _Will thought bitterly. He knew Chiyoh and Hannibal wouldn't let Bedelia get away with it if they ever saw her again. Will wouldn't let her either. 

"After she told us this we went searching for Dr. Lecter. We realized you were nowhere to be seen either. Dr. Bloom claimed she saw Dr. Lecter carrying you bridal style out of the Verger's home. We _sniffed_ you out with backup. We weren't anticipating what we'd see when we found the both of you in the forest." 

Will frowned at the thought that there were too many traitors. Hannibal may be the Chesapeake Ripper but he wouldn't have expected Alana to say a word if it meant Margot wouldn't have to be tortured by Mason ever again. 

"Where's Hannibal?" Will questioned. They had been caught and that was that. He needs to think about other things. He wanted to be reunited with him immediately. Perhaps if he had a clue of where they were keeping him he could somehow find a way to escape. 

Frederick wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell doors, "You're ill, Will. This is what I've told Jack and Alana. I think you're foolish but they bought it. You don't want them actually believing you fell in love with a killer, do you?" 

Will stopped thinking about what people close to him would think. He had considered what others would think after he found out about everything Hannibal had done. A part of him had told him to run and tell everything to Jack. It had been a plan when he started suspecting the alpha a bit. 

He couldn't though. 

The more he knew about Hannibal and the more they spent time together the more he found out that they weren't so different. Sure Will wasn't killing people to eat them but Will saw past it all. From the moment they met Will sensed the connection. He just thought it was the natural attractions of an alpha and omega. It was something _more_. 

It felt like Hannibal was the only one who truly understood him - the only one who wanted to try at least. His feelings for Hannibal developed even farther that once the alpha told him of his true nature Will didn't care. 

All he wanted was Hannibal to be his and for him to be Hannibal's. 

Will wanted to stay with Hannibal. He ignored everything and even told Hannibal he wanted to be a Ravenstag like he - Hannibal told him it was the only way they could be together. Will wanted it to be that way too. Others had ruined that though. 

"I don't care what they think." Will said truthfully. He wouldn't lie. He wanted to run away with Hannibal and never return. "Where is he?" 

Frederick loved to leave room for anticipation. He liked to keep the answers for later, just providing a piece by piece. 

"Will, never mind Dr. Lecter," Will could sense the expertise tone in Frederick's voice. That didn't sound too good at all. A plan had popped up. Frederick cleared his throat, "I've thought you to be an attractive omega. How about we make a deal?"

Will glared at the man before him. He hated alphas like Frederick. He hoped they would all burn at a stake. 

"You accept me as your alpha and all you have to endure is me _studying_ that enthralling mind of yours." Will wanted to gag at that deal. He didn't want to have Frederick as an alpha. Whoever ended up with that man he pitied. 

Will wouldn't accept anyone else as his alpha, regardless if it was Frederick or some other male that walked in. His alpha was Hannibal and no one else. None other can hold up a candle to Hannibal. Will was still trying to handle the fact that they were separating them now. His omega instincts were telling him to return to his rightful alpha. 

He got up and approached the cell door with darkened eyes. He wouldn't be playing Frederick's game. "Screw you, Chilton. I'd rather be ripped limb by limb than be your mate!"

Frederick took a step back when he received this response. Will could see a small glint of shock in the alpha's eyes. Perhaps Frederick actually believed that Will would give up on Hannibal and be his little slave? Will would never. His mind, heart, body and soul belonged to Hannibal. 

"How disappointing," Frederick began as if a test of his had failed. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this. He cleared his throat, "You would've been saved from a fate worse than death."

It didn't take time for Will to connect the dots. He was well aware that there were things worse than death. His “ability” was torture for him. It sucked since the nightmares never went away. They finally had though. He no longer feared the darkness – he _embraced_ it. After slowly realizing what Hannibal meant to him, he found out the darkness wasn’t as terrifying as he once thought it to be.

Frederick was referring to torture. Will narrowed his eyes at the alpha while he pondered on what torment Frederick had in mind. The alpha could easily be referring to torture for anybody or for _omegas_.

Will didn’t gain an answer since there were two alphas approaching. Frederick unlocked the cell door and opened it for the other two alphas to enter. Will backed away and felt one of the alpha’s grab his arm in attempt to restrain him. Will struggled and rotated to bite the alpha’s ear. A scream from the alpha was heard while a piece of his ear was on the ground. With the taste of blood in his mouth, Will tugged his arm and ran forward just to fall and black out.

Unknown to the omega, the other alpha had woken up from his shock of seeing the other alpha bleeding. Frederick had been disturbed at first but grinned as he eyeballed Will’s unconscious body. He ordered the alphas to get Will and follow him. Frederick’s grin never left his face as the four exited the hospital.

_~~ Hannigram ~~_

The first thing that came to him was the soreness from behind his head. Slowly, Will’s eyes opened as he adjusted to his surroundings. He turned his head both left and right. The feeling of deju vu welled up within him as he recalled a moment similar to this one not that long ago.

Will took in his surroundings and noticed he wasn’t in a cell this time. He was in a room he’s never entered before. Will spotted skulls and bones on shelves or tables. It reminded him of Jack’s office. Bodies went in and out of there, especially when the three were examining it.

In front of him was a desk with a woman sitting in the chair behind it. She was unfamiliar as well. She long black hair, pale skin, red lips and dressed in black. She wore a necklace with a suspiciously glowing green gem necklace. Will sensed she was an alpha. _Two _alphas since Frederick was standing on the right side of the desk, smirking at him.

In rage Will sprung up from the chair he was sitting on. He spotted the ropes keeping his wrists tied to the armrests of the chair.

Will eyeballed the two alphas in front of him, “Where am I?!”

The alpha female extended her hand out tauntingly, knowing Will couldn’t shake it, “It’s nice to meet you, Will. My name is Broomhilda.”

“I don’t care about your name,” Will responded bitterly. Clearly this was where Frederick intended for him to receive his punishment. Now he just needed to find a way out. “Where am I?”

Frederick was the one to answer this, “This is an omega brothel, Will.” Will wasn’t astonished by that information. He guessed the punishment might have to do with his race. “As an unclaimed omega, you need a place to stay. You’re a _safety hazard_ to Baltimore.”

Broomhilda looked up at Frederick with widened eyes, “Safety hazard, you say?” Evidently she didn’t like the sound of that. Frederick hadn’t been adding important information. “I was unaware of this, Mr. Chilton.”

Frederick waved his hand dismissively as if he had made a minor mistake, “Hand him to lousy customers or something. Don’t all you need here for business is a pretty face?”

The brothel keeper kept quiet about the topic, “This is your home now, Will. You might even grow to love this place. This place homes unwanted omegas like you.”

_Unwanted, _Will once considered himself as an undesirable omega once upon a time. No one wanted him after finding out what was going on inside of his head. Even Frederick mainly desired him for his appearance and to _study_ his empathy rather than accept it.

Only one person longed for him who wasn’t present. Everyone wanted to separate the both of them. People were causing them to suffer when it was unnecessary. He hoped when Hannibal escaped that he killed Frederick slowly and painfully. 

He wasn't unwanted. Someone wanted and needed him. He wouldn't let these people try to tell him otherwise. They were all liars. 

_You have an alpha,_ Will reminded himself. He wouldn't let anyone tell him he belonged to no one. He was spoken for, others just disturbed the mating process.

The door opened and in came a red haired female beta with a bottle and spoon in each hand. Will struggled when the woman approached him. There was a guard following the beta that assisted the female. In seconds a spoonful of vibrant bitter green liquid was rushing down his throat. He didn't know what they had put into his system but it must've been something to calm him down since he was feeling lethargic.

With a smirk, Frederick approached him as his eyes slowly started closing. He wanted Frederick to be tortured in the most agonizing way. The man didn't deserve to wake up from a night's sleep. He didn't deserve to live. 

"You made a poor choice, Will. You'll suffer alone for the rest of your days here," Frederick said as he looked into Will's half opened eyes. He whispered, "No knight in shining armor to save you this time." 

Frederick's words were the last thing he heard until he was welcomed by blackness. 

_~~Hannigram~~_

_He was surrounded by darkness. There was no ounce of light present. The sun must've gone down and he was too far from any town to see a torch or lantern from a neighbor. He couldn't hear the horses in town stables. It was almost as if he were surrounded by death._

_Will began panting heavily and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He fell to his knees as he sensed the panic overwhelm him at the very moment. He felt so alone. Why was he fearing it all of a sudden? Even with the Crawford's or with Alana, he felt loneliness. They could never understand him. They could never see him._

_He was about to sob until he heard movement in what he assumed were bushes. Will looked forward and second by second, his eyes adjusted. He could see the outline of everything. The large, long trees with their dancing branches and leaves. The bushes with scattered berries. _

_It wasn't the vegetation that caught his attention. It was the family that walked past the bushes of berries. _

_First it was a fawn that sniffed the berries. Will watched with fascination and the young deer paid no mind to him as if he wasn't there. A few seconds after he had assumed it was a doe until he saw the small antlers on the deer's head. The deer kissed the fawn's head gently. Will gulped when he saw the black stag that came right after with his large antlers. For a moment Will feared the black stag would attack the other deer until he saw a loving moment occur. _

_The two stags turned to each other but not to start violence. Both of them nuzzled their faces together. The black stag even kissed the fawn's nose when it approached him. The three animals made their way back into the forest, Will rising from where he was to trail from behind. Seemingly the little family didn't notice him and if they did they didn't make his presence known. _

_By the end of the journey, the little family settled near a cave. The brown stag lied down with the fawn following, nestling close. The black stag was behind the brown stag, watching the other two and being alert of their surroundings. _

_Slowly, Will approached the brown stag. The deer kept his head raised and eyes set on Will. The omega placed his hand gently on the brown stag's muzzle. As if he had blinked, Will wasn't standing anymore. He opened his eyes and he was in the spot where the brown stag had been. The fawn resting its' head on his lap. The black stag nuzzling his nose into his neck._

_Peacefully Will smiled and closed his eyes. This was how his life was supposed to be. With Hannibal and their future offspring. _

Will opened his eyes - his heaven taken from him. He gulped when he noticed he was in a cell again. Instead of the flat floor he was resting on top of strands of hay. Will instantly got up though he stumbled at first. It was whatever Broomhilda had given him. 

The omega approached the cell door and saw other cells with omegas inside. He bit down hard on his lip that he could taste blood. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Frederick put him somewhere to stay _permanently_. Will didn't intend on staying here forever but he couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. 

With a small amount of hope present in his soul, Will told himself he'd get out. He would escaped. He'd return to Hannibal. He'd be like him. They'd mate and they would have their own little fawn. 

_Wait for me, Hannibal, _Will thought as he righted his grip on the bars of the cell door. If only he could break the bars with one tight grip. Reality was making it harder for him to hope but it was still present. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for Will's backstory! The next backstory will be John's (SHERLOCK) and then we can continue on with the main story of the series so stay tuned for the backstories!!! Love you guys ❤️
> 
> \- TMG

Humans were foolish beings that underestimated the power of others. They believed they could actually keep him under lock and key. It wasn't his first time being imprisoned by humans who thought they were superior. They all forgot that he wasn't a foolish human like they were. He was smarter and stronger than any of them could imagine.

Unfortunately he didn't walk away without damage being done to him. It took threatening Frederick that he'd slowly eat his limbs in front of him if he didn't tell him what he did to Will. Hannibal got his answers yet he couldn't go searching for his beloved. He was weak and had to feed before doing anything. 

_Those imprudent beings placed him in a brothel, _Hannibal thought vehemently. He couldn't believe Jack or Alana agreed to this.

Frederick wanted to learn everything about him which was why he kept him at the hospital. He was chained yet that wouldn't keep him confined. A guard had gotten too close - within seconds the alpha was dead and Hannibal was unlocking the chains he that were keeping him from escaping the wicked place that promised assistance to those who had trouble with their mental state. 

The first thing Hannibal did was hunt after escaping. He would've gone to the Crawford's or Alana's and Margot's to give them a piece of his mind. He didn't have the strength to do much. He had to plan certainly. 

Frederick confessed that the brothel Will was taken to wasn't a nearby one. If the heinous alpha wasn't lying to him, the brothel was about a two week trip from Baltimore. Yes, he had been trapped in Frederick's care for two months. It had been weeks since he had seen Will. It was a misfortune but he couldn't cry over spilt milk. Hannibal knew he needed things to do. 

After hunting a man who left the tavern, he transformed into his black stag form and ran far from Baltimore. The brothel was in a poor town called Concordia. Concordia was a town in the Novak kingdom. He would need a vessel as soon as possible if he were to get Will back. Instead of heading completely off to fetch a boat, he traveled all the way back to his old home, Lithuania. 

Like he explained to Will, Lithuania was a small kingdom millions of miles away from Baltimore. It used to be a place full of life for him until his parents and sister passed away. He had his Uncle Robert and Aunt Murasaki and they helped him while he developed into who he was now. When Mischa and he were younger, their parents hunted. His uncle taught him his role in life - something he would teach Will and their pups to come. 

His family held a high status and he carried on the role as a lord like his father and uncle had been. After his uncle and aunt passed on, Hannibal left and found his way other places far. He left Chiyoh, his aunt's handmaiden whom he befriended, with the killer of his family. He wasn't sure if she has killed him yet something in him made him believe she hadn't after so long. Though there were memories and a friend he was leaving it was worth it.

He met Will. His soulmate. The only one who truly saw him.

He sighed in relief when he saw the sight of the large Lecter Castle. It didn't look any different from when he left it long ago. He could sniff out the humans roaming the small kingdom living their daily lives without any care to the world of a monster returning. The Lecter's had kept their true nature a secret well - no one suspecting a thing. Hannibal was lucky no one in Baltimore but Will knew of Lithuania. They'd live here once he got him back. 

It wasn't until he was at the front doors that he morphed back into his human form. After taking a deep breath, he knocked softly on the doors. In his situation he would've pounded on the wood but it was still his home. He was well-mannered and treated everything with utmost care.

The doors opened and a woman with dark hair pulled up greeted Hannibal. The woman was shocked to see him. "Hannibal?" 

"Hello Chiyoh." Hannibal greeted the woman. The family bond they shared instantly returned to him. On instinct, he approached her and hugged her. "It's good to see you again." She was the closest thing he had to a relative. 

Chiyoh hugged back before pulling away, "What brings you here?"

"I've decided it was time to return home." 

Chiyoh cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "You said you'd only return home when your family would be brought here." She looked behind Hannibal to see no one there. "Where's your mate?" 

Hannibal frowned, "And that's where the issue begins, Chiyoh. May we discuss this inside with some tea?" 

"Of course." Chiyoh moved away from the doorway to allow her dear "cousin" inside. Once Hannibal was in, Chiyoh closed and locked the doors. 

After settling in a lounge room with teacups in their hands, Hannibal explained what had happened. Of course numerous events have occurred but Hannibal only told Chiyoh about the moments leading up to meeting Will and what ended up happening two weeks ago. Two weeks ago when Hannibal nearly bit Will to turn him into a Ravenstag too. Others had been spying on them and prevented that from happening. 

By the time Hannibal had finished his story, Chiyoh looked defeated. 

"What are you to do now?" She asked in a tone that didn't sound too optimistic. 

Hannibal wasn't going to give up though. It had taken so long to find a soulmate surely Will was his. There was no question - Will was his soulmate. Only they could understand each other. 

"I'm going to get Will back, Chiyoh," Hannibal swore to the woman. He gently set his teacup on the saucer. "No one will separate us ever again." 

Chiyoh thought it was nice to hear Hannibal's perseverance especially since this situation wouldn't be am easy one to handle. 

"He's not in the same land anymore, Hannibal," Chiyoh was aware that the other knew that but it was still something important. "How specific was this Frederick?"

Hannibal resisted the urge to shatter the teacup and saucer. "He said a brothel in Concordia. He mentioned Concordia was in the Novak kingdom somewhere. I'll have to find it."

Chiyoh remembered the small hearsays she's heard amongst the Lithuanians. Word about other kingdoms came and go. If she remembered correctly a new king had taken the Novak throne. There weren't positive things being spread about the new king either. 

"There's a new king of Novak. People talk about it which means it could be a rumor but why make something like that up?" Chiyoh said. She was a human fully understanding of Hannibal's situation. No one would end Hannibal needed to know of his secret. 

Hannibal rose and and protested, "It doesn't matter, Chiyoh. I need to being back Will. Who knows what'll happen to him at that brothel? I can't...I can't let anything bad happen to him. He's my soulmate!" 

Chiyoh put her cup and saucer down. She got up from her own seat, looking deeply into the man's eyes, "I'm aware, Hannibal." She gulped and took Hannibal's cup and saucer and placed it down. She took Hannibal's hands, "Let me help you, please?"

Hannibal scoffed, "Do you think that I cannot reach my soulmate, Chiyoh?"

"I just don't want an enemy on your back, Hannibal. We're unsure what that kingdom is like. Let me bring Will back to you." 

Hannibal tilted his head, "Chiyoh, what have the people said about this new king? I'm curious." 

Chiyoh licked her lips. "He ordered an execution on his own mother, the previous queen, for poisoning the previous king, his father and her husband." 

Hannibal was taken back by that. "That's quite unique in its own strange way. Is that all?" 

Chiyoh shrugged, "Someone from the kingdom came to visit Lithuania saying how _King Michael _is turning every omega's life into Hell." 

"How so?" 

Chiyoh gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. "Omegas who don't stay in line are brutally punished...Alphas have every right to be arrogantly demanding...I've heard stories, Hannibal." 

Hannibal cringed at the thought of forcing Will to do something he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't believe in bossing omegas around. To him everyone had a role but that didn't make one superior than the other. 

He couldn't help but worry about Will being in that kingdom. 

"I must go to him. I have to find him before something happens, Chiyoh." Hannibal sternly looked down at the woman.

Chiyoh put her foot down, "I'll find him, Hannibal, I promise!" She wondered for a moment. She remembered Hannibal knew some people in high places. "Didn't you befriend a king of another kingdom?" 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "King Mycroft of London?" It had been some time since he's talked with the other. They mostly sent letters to each other. Last he heard was Mycroft got married. 

"Perhaps we can side with them? They don't treat omegas like they do here or in Novak." Chiyoh didn't believe in treating omegas like prostitutes. 

Hannibal didn't know how that would help. He felt horrible for the omegas suffering but all he could think of right now was _his_ omega. 

"Chiyoh, I don't know." 

"What would Will say?" 

Hannibal chuckled at the thought, "He would agree with it completely. Although Will isn't the violent type he agrees with justice." 

"What if the only possibility comes down to being war to getting Will back?" Hannibal sent her a glare. Chiyoh sighed, "Which I'll make sure won't happen, Hannibal. Someone else needs help that we might be able to provide. They're suffering when we might have a way to help them. Will we ignore them?" 

Hannibal intensely stared at her for at least two minutes. Chiyoh could sense there was something forming inside of Hannibal's head. 

"You want to do whatever is necessary, Chiyoh, that's admirable." He licked his lips and headed towards the door, "Follow me." Chiyoh trailed behind. 

Chiyoh knew what was going on. She grabbed her sword and followed down to the stairs that led to the dungeons. Hannibal made sure the torches mounted on the wall were lit before opening the door and entering the dungeon. Chiyoh knew what was to come. 

The dungeon was rarely visited. Chiyoh only came down here to feed the prisoner. The man was believed to have killed Count Lecter, his wife and Mischa. Chiyoh knew the story about how Mischa's killer had forced Hannibal to eat her remains. Eating another Ravenstag was dangerous since so few lived in the world anymore. Long ago Ravenstag cannibalism wasn't rare since eating another Ravenstag gave the other power and strength. The other Ravenstag that Hannibal knew to have lived was Garret Jacob Hobbs and he was dead. 

Chiyoh begged Hannibal to not kill the man who was believed to have killed Mischa. To punish her, Hannibal told her to watch over him and he left her. The man in the cage was the only thing keeping Chiyoh tied to this place. Hannibal knew the woman should've found someone and had a family of her own. She had refused to let him kill the man. He wasn't pleased with it.

"Kill him, Chiyoh," Hannibal said as he looked into the cell at the scruffy man. He eyed the bones that were scattered all over the dungeon. 

Chiyoh shook her head, "Hannibal, if I refused to let _you_ do so, how could you think that I would do it?" 

Hannibal grabbed the keys that were on a hook near the cell. He unlocked the door, "It's the only thing keeping you chained to this place, Chiyoh." 

Chiyoh shook her head and threw her sword onto the ground, "I refuse to, Hannibal!" 

"Be free, Chiyoh," Hannibal said softly as he remembered long ago when his life used to be not so full of darkness. He opened the door widely, "Like a _butterfly_." 

It all happened so quick as Hannibal witnessed fhe scene before him. The scruffy man screamed and instantly ran at Chiyoh, the one who had been his captor for so many years. Chiyoh yelled out as she was tackled onto the ground. He was waiting for the moment to come. If it never did and he was disappointed, he'd kill the man himself. Hannibal knew if Chiyoh was never to do it he would somehow. 

With the scruffy man on top of her, Chiyoh struggled. She picked up a bone nearby and quickly stuck it into the man's neck, killing him instantly. Chiyoh saw the man bleed out - his blood all over her gloved hands. She pushed ghe dying man's body off of her and rose up. Hannibal took his place beside her. 

"You're no longer a prisoner of mine, Chiyoh," Hannibal declared as he looked at the lifeless man's body. He was pleased with Chiyoh.

Chiyoh sighed and turned to him, "I've never felt like a prisoner, Hannibal. You're like family to me. When you marry Will Graham, he'll be family to me too. I've sworn an oath to always protect you." 

Hannibal wondered if that was something Chiyoh promised his aunt. Lady Murasaki loved and cared for him as if he were her own. He was seeing things differently. 

There were things that needed to be done. 

"I'll go to my allies and speak with them," Hannibal declared as they both exited the dungeon. They'd carry out the body later. He turned to her, "Are you sure about this?" 

Chiyoh gestured at her sword she picked up, "I'll do whatever is necessary to get Will back, Hannibal. I promise."

_Just wait, my good Will, _Hannibal thought as he couldn't wait for their reunion. He yearned for his soulmate. _We'll reunite before you know it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought <3


End file.
